Une plume dans les ténèbres
by Serleena
Summary: Un monde sans lumière, une cité apparemment maudite,deux esprits qui se la dispute ... voilà ce qui attends nos amis dans ce nouveau monde.
1. Le pays d'Ermendir

**Me re-voi-là. On peut dire que j'y aurais mis le temps. Cette fic est dans la continuité de L'ombre du passé, puisque je réutilise le personnage de Luna. Qui occupe une place de premier choix.**

**Les persos de Clamp ne sont pas à moi. Etonnant non ?**

* * *

Un calme paisible régnait ici-bas. L'endroit était plongé dans la nuit. Tout à coup, un craquement se fit entendre, qui résonna comme un coup de fusil. L'instant d'après, un chapelet de jurons suivi d'un éclat de rire enfantin rompirent la quiétude de la nuit.

« Quand est-ce que tu va nous faire atterrir correctement fichu manjuu ? » s'exclama Kurogane.

Le ninja aux yeux rouges tenait entre ses mains une drôle de créature tout blanche, ronde et avec de longues oreilles. La bestiole paraissait s'amuser de la colère du grand homme brun habillé de noir.

« Allons ç'aurait pu être pire. Au moins on a atterri sur un buisson.» fit une voix féminine.

Elle appartenait à Luna, une jeune femme brune aux yeux très verts. Elle se dégagea du buisson, et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. La brunette s'état jointe au groupe de voyageurs inter-dimensionel tout récemment. Luna aida la princesse Sakura à se relever.

« Kuro-sama n'est jamais content. » fit la bestiole blanche du nom de Mokona.

Le manjuu comme l'appelait Kurogane permettait au groupe de passe d'un monde à un autre, à la recherche des plumes de Sakura. Ces plumes, en plus de contenir une grande puissance, renfermaient la mémoire de la princesse. Elles avaient été éparpillées dans plusieurs mondes, et sans elles Sakura risquait de mourir. Mais heureusement, elle allait mieux depuis qu'elle en avait récupéré quelques unes.

« Pas de mal princesse ? » questionna Shaolan.

Un peu plus grand que Sakura, ce garçon aux cheveux châtains était l'ami d'enfance de la princesse, et son chevalier servant. On pouvait généralement lire une détermination à toute épreuve dans ses yeux marron, ainsi qu'une grande force. Il était prêt à tout pour sa princesse. Sakura sourit et secoua la tête à la question du brun.

« Fye ? Ca ne va pas ?» reprit Luna.

Le magicien issu du monde de Ceres paraissait préoccupé. Il regarda sa petite amie et sourit.

« Ce n'est rien, une drôle d'impression. » répondit le blond aux yeux très bleus.

« Du genre ? » questionna le ninja japonais.

« Eh bien … je ressens beaucoup de … magie noire ici. »

Les autres s'entreregardèrent. Le blond se leva enfin du buisson. C'était peut-être assez confortable, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi y passer la nuit. Après tout, ils avaient une plume à chercher. A ce sujet, Shaolan interrogea Mokona. La créature ronde bondit sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

« Mokona ne sait pas trop. C'est tout embrouillé.» répondit-il.

« Je peux peut-être t'arranger ça. » lança Kurogane.

Il se pencha vers Mokona avec un sourire sadique. Le concerné poussa un cri faussement effrayé.

« Etant donné qu'il fait nuit, je suggère d'établir un camp. On pourra se mettre à la recherche d'une ville demain matin.» intervint Fye en approchant.

« Bonne idée Fye-san. » approuva Shaolan.

Chacun se mit à l'ouvrage. Sakura sortit des assiettes d'un sac, Luna étendit une nappe et mit le couvert, pendant que Shaolan préparait le bois pour le feu. Fye se chargea de l'allumer ensuite, et Kurogane revint avec de l'eau pour la cuisine. Le magicien s'occupa de cuire le repas.

« Fye-san a l'air plus heureux. » fit Sakura à Shaolan.

« Oui, il rayonne depuis qu'il a retrouvé Luna.» sourit le jeune homme.

Le magicien servit le dîner peu après, et s'installa à côté de Luna.

« Hmmm Mokona adore la cuisine de Fye !! » clama le manjuu.

« Ca se voit, tu en as partout. » sourit Luna.

La jeune fille venue de la contrée de l'air d'Aeris essuya la bouche de Mokona. Une fois le repas et les discussions terminées, chacun sortit de quoi s'allonger et se couvrir. Fye se pelotonna contre Luna, tout comme Mokona. Shaolan dormait à côté de la princesse, et Kurogane … dormait tout seul dans son coin. Bien après, Sakura se réveilla la première.

* * *

« _Oh, il fait encore nuit._ » constata-t-elle.

« Tiens le jour n'est pas encore levé ? » entendit la jeune fille.

Luna venait d'ouvrir les yeux elle aussi. Sakura haussa les épaules, et dit simplement qu'elles devaient s'être réveillées trop tôt. Seulement, le reste du groupe s'éveilla à son tour. Eux aussi parurent surpris, pensant avoir dormi suffisamment longtemps.

« Le foyer est tout froid. Pourtant il restait encore pas mal de bois quand on s'est endormis. Donc on a bien dormi pendant des heures.» constata Shaolan.

« Si je suis ton raisonnement, le feu aurait dû durer jusqu'au matin. Or là il fait toujours nuit.» dit Luna.

L'adolescent acquiesça. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.

« Peut-être qu'on est dans un monde où la nuit dure longtemps. » hasarda Sakura.

« Je ne crois pas. Je sens que cette nuit n'est pas normale.» répondit Fye.

Il leva la tête. Même pas une étoile dans ce ciel d'encre. Juste la lune ronde.

« Puisqu'on est suffisamment reposés, autant se mettre en route. On en saura plus quand on trouvera une ville.» dit Kurogane.

Les autres voyageurs approuvèrent ce choix. Le camp fut levé, et nos héros se mirent en route. Après une heure de marche, ils distinguèrent les contours de quelques habitations. La ville était déserte, et silencieuse. Fye fronça les sourcils. Les ondes de magie noire étaient plus fortes ici. La cité devait être maudite.

« Mokona n'aime pas cet endroit. » décréta le manjuu blanc.

« Moi non plus. » confessa Fye.

Shaolan se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Il commençait à penser qu'ils avaient raison : quelque chose clochait dans ce monde. Soudain, Kurogane stoppa et fit volte-face.

« Un problème Kuropu ? » questionna Fye.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe. »

Il examina les alentours. Mais avec cette obscurité, difficile de se faire une idée. Aussi, le grand brun revint vers les autres. Nos amis arrivèrent vers le centre-ville. Totalement désert. Ce qui semblait être une fontaine ne marchait pas. Aux fenêtres, pas la moindre plante, ni ailleurs. Le groupe en vint à se demander si la cité était encore habitée. Pourtant, il y avait de la lumière. Les gens devaient donc se terrer chez eux. Mais pour quelle raison …

« Toujours pas de matin. Ca devient inquiétant.» déclara Luna.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. » fit Kurogane.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. C'est là qu'ils aperçurent des paires d'yeux lumineux un peu partout. Les propriétaires de ces billes lumineuses semblaient les encercler. Kurogane mit la main sur son long sabre, prêt à dégainer. Shaolan se plaça devant Sakura, tout comme Fye avec Luna. Mokona attendait dans les bras de la brunette. L'attaque était imminente. Il se passa une ou deux minutes avant qu'elles ne surgissent de l'obscurité.

* * *

Des espèce de créatures reptiliennes, pourvues d'ailes, d'une longue queue et de pattes griffues à trois doigts. Avec des cris stridents elles se jetèrent sur le groupe. Ces choses étaient plus grandes qu'un humain ordinaire. Kurogane balaya une première vague, avec une des attaques de lumière dont il avait le secret. Shaolan saisit son propre sabre, Hien, capable de produire des flammes.

Lorsque le feu jaillit, les créatures reculèrent vivement, visiblement horrifiées.

« Elles n'aiment pas le feu on dirait. » constata Fye.

Toutefois, ça ne les empêcha pas de repartir à l'assaut. Un des reptiles fonça sur Shaolan. Ce dernier voulut la trancher, mais la bête esquiva, et d'un coup de queue fit voler l'arme du jeune homme. Puis la chose lança un coup de patte qui stria le ventre de Shaolan.

« Shaolan-kun ! » s'exclama Sakura.

Luna flanqua Mokona dans les bras de son amie. Puis utilisant sa maîtrise de l'air, elle créa une puissante rafale qui projeta la créature loin de Shaolan. Ce dernier la remercia puis récupéra son sabre. Luna se tourna vers Fye, qui pirouettait comme un acrobate pour échapper à une créature. Luna fronça les sourcils. Un impressionnant courant d'air dispersa les créatures.

« Merci ma puce ! » dit Fye en retombant sur ses pieds.

Les créatures tournèrent toutes la tête vers Luna. Elles émirent des grondements menaçants, et leurs yeux prirent une teinte lumineuse. Les bêtes se dressèrent sur leurs pattes arrière, tout en fixant la brune.

« Elle a l'air d'avoir attiré leur attention. » dit Shaolan.

Ce qui inquiéta hautement Fye. Il fit un pas en direction de Luna. Il lui fallait la rejoindre, sans inciter les bêtes à attaquer. Hélas, c'est exactement ce qui se passa. Toutes ensembles elles plongèrent vers la fille de l'air. Luna décolla. Seulement ses assaillants étaient pourvus d'ailes.

« Filez ! Je vais les entraîner !» s'exclama-t-elle en opérant une vrille.

« LUNA NON ! » s'écria Fye.

Mais déjà elle s'éloignait, avec le cortège de ces étranges créatures. Le magicien appela inutilement sa petite amie.

« Pssst ! »

Les quatre voyageurs tournèrent la tête, pour voir un homme leur faire signe. Il portait un manteau à capuche.

« Allez venez ! Dépêchez-vous ! Avant qu'il y en ait d'autres. »

Shaolan, Kurogane et Sakura se dirigèrent vers l'abri.

« Attendez ! On doit aller aider Luna !» rappela Fye.

« On ne peut plus rien pour l'instant. Nous ne pouvons pas la suivre avec cette obscurité. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre.» dit Kurogane.

« Mais ! » protesta Fye.

« Kurogane-san a raison, malheureusement. Venez Fye-san.» ajouta Shaolan.

Fye serra les poings et les dents, regarda une dernière fois dans la direction qu'avait prise sa chère Luna, et rentra. L'homme à capuche referma derrière le blond.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez dehors ? Vous aviez envie de mourir ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas du tout. Nous venons d'arriver ici.» répondit Shaolan.

« Nous avons dormi dans un pré, et quand on est arrivé ici ces monstres nous ont attaqué. » compléta Mokona.

L'homme ôta sa capuche. Il arborait des cheveux noirs lui retombant sur les yeux de la même couleur. Il fixa Mokona avec étonnement.

« Des étrangers … voilà bien longtemps que notre ville n'en a pas eu la visite. Je m'appelle Fenrir Myasua. Et vous êtes à Ermendir, la cité des ténèbres comme on l'appelle désormais.» expliqua-t-il.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea Shaolan.

Sakura remarqua que Fye s'était posté près d'une fenêtre, et guettait. Elle alla vers lui.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que Luna s'en sors. » dit-elle avec douceur.

« Je l'espère. J'ai juré que je ne laisserais plus rien ni personne lui faire du mal. Je ne veux pas la perdre une seconde fois.» dit Fye avec tristesse.

Durant leurs voyages, nos héros avaient remarqué que certaines personnes existaient dans d'autres dimensions. Physiquement identiques, mais avec une autre vie. Dans son monde, Fye avait connu une Luna, et s'était fiancé avec. Malheureusement, elle avait été tuée par des créatures du roi de son pays, Ashura. Il avait retrouvé le double de sa fiancée dans un précédent voyage.

« Notre ville est recouverte par les ténèbres. Ici la nuit ne se finit pas. Et cela fait cent ans que ça dure.» raconta Fenrir.

« Et qui ou quoi est responsable de ça ? » demanda Kurogane.

Shaolan pensait à une plume. Dans la plupart des mondes qu'ils avaient visités, le groupe avait pu constater que les plumes de Sakura entraînaient d'importants bouleversements.

« Un esprit maléfique : Aliskera. Nous la croyions enfermée, mais elle a réussi à se libérer on ne sait comment. Elle a répandu la nuit partout, et lâché ces monstres sur nous. Plus personne ne sort à cause d'eux. Beaucoup sont morts par leur faute, et je ne vous parle pas du mal que nous avons à survivre.» répondit Fenrir.

Shaolan échangea un regard avec Kurogane.

« Nous avons une amie qui est dehors. Les monstres se sont précipités vers elle sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Nous devons aller la chercher.» intervint Mokona.

Fye se détourna un instant de la fenêtre. Fenrir paraissait réfléchir.

* * *

« Je ne sais quoi vous dire … c'est assez curieux qu'ils se soient centrés sur elle. Votre amie a-t-elle quelque chose de particulier ?» demanda-t-il.

Hormis le fait que Luna contrôlait l'air … non. Tout était normal chez elle. Toutefois, Shaolan jugea bon de cacher ce détail. Il avait appris à ne pas tout dévoiler.

« C'est vraiment étrange. Ces démons ne se comportent pas comme ça d'habitude. Il y a forcément un détail chez votre amie qui les a interpellés.» reprit Fenrir pensif.

« L'urgent pour l'instant, c'est d'aller à son secours. » fit Fye.

« J'ai bien peur … qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Ces bêtes ne traînent pas avec leurs proies. »

Fye pâlit affreusement, et ses amis crurent qu'il allait faire un malaise.

« Pouvez-vous nous héberger ? » questionna Shaolan.

« Bien sûr suivez-moi. »

Fenrir les conduisit à l'étage. Il possédait trois chambres en plus de la sienne. Shaolan le remercia. Puis tous se réunirent dans une pièce. Fye se laissa tomber sur un lit, la tête entre les mains. Sakura approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Ce n'est pas possible … pas encore ! » gémit le magicien.

« Du calme Fye-san. Luna est une maîtresse de l'air, elle a les moyens de s'en sortir face à ces choses.» dit Shaolan.

Fye lui retourna un regard portant tout l'angoisse du monde.

« On va attendre un peu, et on ira voir si on la trouve. » reprit le jeune homme.

Le blond hocha la tête. Puis il se leva, et alla voir à la fenêtre s'il apercevait sa bien-aimée.


	2. Les Aliskedii

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je me décide à mettre le chapitre deux, malgré que le un soit passé inaperçu. Peut-être y aura-t-il des gens pour lire cette fois. Que devient donc Luna après avoir éloigné les monstres ? **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« OUAH ! C'est pas passé loin ! » s'exclama Luna.

La brunette opéra une rotation et piqua. Les bestioles ailées la talonnaient. Luna arrivait à esquiver leurs assauts, parfois de justesse. Elle stoppa sa course aérienne, tendit les bras d'un côté avant de balayer l'air devant elle. Il se créa un arc qui repoussa loin ses poursuivants. Luna repartit sans plus attendre. Elle tentait de se rapprocher du sol, afin de trouver un abri. Et surtout, la fille de l'air devait rejoindre les autres. Fye devait se faire un sang d'encre.

La brune aux yeux verts perçut les cris furieux des monstres. Risquant un œil, elle les voyait rappliquer. Ils étaient encore loin. Ah, Luna pouvait voir les toits des maisons. Elle y trouverait certainement son salut. Vite vite …

« _Scriiii !_ »

Luna vira brusquement sur le côté.

« Mais vous allez me lâcher dites ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La brunette fonça sur son adversaire pieds en avant, et assomma la bête. Un de moins. Avisant un arbre, Luna y fonça. Elle s'écarta à la dernière minute, laissant un poursuivant tester le moelleux de l'arbre. Test non concluant visiblement. Ceci arracha un sourire à la brune. Les branches entrelacées des arbres lui fournirent une relative sécurité. Mais Luna était bien consciente que ça n'allait pas durer vitam aeternam.

Elle se dissimula dans un feuillage. Lorsque ces sales bêtes passèrent tout près, Luna bondit. Elle en assomma une première, et profitant de la surprise sauta d'une bestiole à une autre. Au passage elle arracha une branche épaisse. Les créatures firent demi-tour. Luna attaqua de nouveau, frappant violemment avec sa branche.

« Plus j'en cogne plus il en vient ! Ils sont plus collants que de la colle de poisson !» s'exclama-t-elle.

Luna s'empressa de rejoindre la cité d'Ermendir. Se posant un peu brutalement sur le sol, la brune se servit à nouveau de son pouvoir. Un dôme d'air l'enveloppa, et des colonnes en jaillirent pour percuter les démons.

« Jeune fille ! Par ici ! »

Enfin quelqu'un. Luna accourut. Elle suivit ce mystérieux individu qui la conduisit dans un dédale de ruelles.

« Une seconde voulez-vous ! » lança Luna.

Elle pila, tendit les mains et fit jaillir une véritable tornade. Les créatures ailées furent balayées. Luna reprit sa course avec son inconnu. Celui-ci tira soudain sur le bras d'une statue, révélant un passage secret dans un mur.

« Par ici vite. » dit-il.

Une voix masculine … Luna le suivit sans hésiter. Pour le moment, elle devait échapper à ces foutues bestioles. Une torche fut allumée. Après quelques instants de marche, Luna arriva dans une grande salle. Quelques personnes, habillées comme celle qu'elle avait suivie, s'affairaient ici et là. Luna remarqua un symbole sur la cape de ces gens : une tornade blanche.

« Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

* * *

Luna découvrit le visage de celui qu'elle avait suivi. Le visage d'un homme mûr, qui lui souriait.

« Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Sans vous je serais encore en train de courir. » dit Luna.

Les autres personnes remarquèrent la nouvelle venue, et s'interrompirent.

« Ce n'était rien Je m'appelle Sanjien. Mais dites-moi, ai-je bien vu ? Vous maîtrisez l'air ? »

Cette question sembla susciter une vive curiosité parmi les spectateurs.

« En effet. C'est une technique courante dans le pays d'où je viens.» répondit Luna.

« C'est incroyable, alors c'est vous ! Voilà un siècle qu'on vous attend ! » s'exclama Sanjien en lui prenant les mains.

Les gens autour eurent des murmures impressionnés, et même excités.

« Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? » s'étonna Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais tout vous raconter. Vous êtes à Ermendir, la cité de la nuit éternelle. Cette obscurité a été répandue par un esprit noir, Jag-Ewon. Il hante nos contrées depuis six cents ans, mais n'avait encore jamais réussi à nous dominer. Car jusqu'il y a cent ans, il état maintenu en échec par notre protectrice : un esprit ancien nommé Aliskera. »

Sanjien expliqua que cet esprit féminin contrôlait l'air à un niveau très élevé. Jag-Ewon et elle se sont affronté pendant des siècles. Deux cent ans auparavant, Aliskera aurait réussi à enfermer son ennemi mortel. Une prophétie aurait été faite à ce moment-là, juste avant le départ de l'esprit.

« _Nuit noire sur le monde tombera, l'obscurité cent ans durera. L'esprit noir dominera la lumière, jusqu'à la venue de la fille de l'air. Ce jour-là le rituel s'accomplira et Aliskera reviendra. _Il nous manque des passages, mais globalement voilà ce qui est annoncé. » raconta Sanjien.

« Et vous pensez que je suis cette fille de l'air ? » demanda Luna étonnée.

« Avouez que la coïncidence est troublante. Voilà aujourd'hui cent ans jour pour jour que les ténèbres recouvrent notre monde. Et pile à cette date anniversaire, vous débarquez de nulle part et démontrez que vous contrôlez l'air. A notre place, que penseriez-vous ?» répondit Sanjien avec un sourire.

Luna resta silencieuse. Pour le moment elle ne savait que penser de toute cette histoire. Ca faisait … un peu trop pour l'instant. La brune demanda plus de précisions.

« Eh bien il est dit qu'Aliskera s'incarnera dans la fille de l'air. Ceci après que nous, les Aliskedii aurons accompli le rituel.» précisa Sanjien

« Aliskedii ? » répéta Luna.

« Oui. Dans notre langue _dii_ veut dire enfant. Autrement dit nous sommes les enfants d'Aliskera, c'est le nom donné à ses disciples. C'est nous qui lui permettrons de revenir.»

« Je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas vraiment pour que quelqu'un prenne possession de mon corps. » avertit Luna.

Sanjien ne répondit rien. Toutefois, il ajouta que Luna pouvait rester ici autant qu'elle le voulait.

« Je dois avant tout retrouver mes amis. » dit-elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas seule … dans un des chapitres manquants dont on a retrouvé des morceaux, il est mentionné un homme pratiquant la magie, un guerrier et deux enfants. Seraient-ce eux ? »

Pour le coup Luna écarquilla les yeux. Troublant. Sanjien ne l'avait pas vue avec les autres, pourtant il avait deviné juste. A force de marcher, le leader des Aliskedii l'avait conduite devant un autel, dans le coin d'un mur. Il l'invita à venir y jeter un œil. La brunette avança. Elle découvrit un parchemin visiblement ancien, sous une plaque de verre. La fameuse prophétie. Et à côté, quelques morceaux incomplets. L'autel était décoré à l'or fin, entouré de tentures. Des statuettes avaient été disposées contre le mur et sur le sol.

« Voilà ce qui annonce le retour de notre protectrice. » dit simplement Sanjien.

« Je vois. Mais … je ne comprend rien à ce qui est écrit.» répondit Luna en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Autrement il pouvait lui montrer n'importe quoi en prétendant que c'était la prophétie. Sanjien sourit.

« Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à nous croire. Pourtant je vous dit la plus stricte vérité. A quoi nous servirait de mentir à une étrangère ? Vu les circonstances nous avons mieux à faire. »

« Vous marquez un point. » concéda Luna.

La fille de l'air soupira. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée. Sanjien décida de la laisser assimiler toutes ses informations. Mais Luna le retint.

« Attendez ! Il me faut impérativement retrouver mes amis. Vous qui connaissez la ville, pourriez-vous m'aider ? »

L'Aliskedii se tourna vers elle.

« Que s'est-il passé quand vous les avez vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Nous sommes fait attaqué par ces drôles de bestioles. Je les ai entraînées au loin. La suite vous la connaissez. »

« Hmmm … ces bestioles comme vous dites sont les serviteurs de Jag-Ewon. Et nos bourreaux. J'espère sincèrement que vos amis sont en vie, mais avec ces saletés qui chassent les gens … ils ont envahis la ville comme une nuée d'insectes. Nous ne circulons plus que sous terre à présent.» raconta Sanjien.

« Il n y a qu'une façon de savoir s'ils sont en vie. » reprit Luna.

« Vous devriez également songer à vous reposer. Vous devez être épuisée après tout ce qui s'est passé.» conseilla le chef des Aliskedii.

« Je me reposerai quand j'aurais retrouvé mes proches. »

Si lui ne voulait pas l'aider, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, quitte à les chercher seule. Luna tourna le dos à Sanjien. Elle demanda aux personnes qu'elle croisait de bien vouloir l'aider dans ses recherches. Hélas, la plupart refusaient, trop effrayées de sortir affronter les créatures de la nuit. Luna ne renonça pas.

* * *

« Dis, c'est toi Aliskera ? » lui demanda soudain une fillette rousse.

« Euh … moi c'est Luna. » rectifia la brune.

« Mais tout le monde dit que tu es la fille de la prophétie. Dis, tu chassera les méchantes bêtes dehors ? On veut revoir la lumière nous. »

Luna ne sut quoi lui répondre. Une vieille dame approcha alors d'elle.

« Vous voilà enfin. J'aurais vécu assez longtemps pour vous rencontrer. J'ai connu l'époque de la lumière savez-vous. C'était bien agréable. On ne se rends pas compte à quel point une chose banale et normale peut être indispensable. Jusqu'à ce qu'on la perde.» lui dit-elle.

Cette fois encore, la fille de l'air resta silencieuse. La vieille dame continua son chemin, et l'enfant retourna jouer. Luna aussi se remit en route. Chaque personne qu'elle croisait la regardait avec espoir et soulagement. Apparemment, ils comptaient tous sur elle.

« _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Leur vie a l'air vraiment difficile. Sans lumière les plantes ont dû mal à pousser, et celle donnée par les torches est insuffisante. Ai-je vraiment le droit de leur tourner le dos ?_ » se demanda-t-elle.

Luna aperçut son reflet dans un bout de glace, qui devait servir de miroir. Elle soupira. Fye lui avait dit qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'action en venant avec eux. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. La jeune fille était prête à aider au mieux ses amis dans la recherche des plumes. Luna s'était même préparée à devoir se battre. Et voilà que pour sa première expérience, on lui demandait d'accueillir un esprit vieux de six siècles.

« _Mais j'y pense : est-ce pour ça que les monstres se mit à me pourchasser ? Parce qu'ils croient eux aussi je suis Aliskera ?_» songea-t-elle soudain.

C'était fort possible. Et voilà qui expliquait tout. Le camp ennemi devait être également au courant de la prophétie. Ce qui ajoutait du crédit à l'histoire de Sanjien. La brune décida de retourner sur ses pas. Déjà, retrouver les autres.

Ensuite, elle leur parlerait de tout ça et ils aviseraient ensemble. Le leader des Aliskedii la vit ainsi passer d'un bon pas, et se diriger vers la sortie. Il la rejoignit rapidement.

« Vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît la ville. » dit-il.

« Merci. » sourit Luna.

Elle le laissa passer devant. Malgré qu'ils ne sortent plus qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, les gens avaient conservé les plans de la ville. Sanjien pourrait donc guider Luna. Auparavant, il lui donna une arbalète, un carquois rempli, plus quelques dagues. Luna revêtit une cape comme celle de Sanjien, et y dissimula ses armes, à l'exception de l'arbalète qu'elle passa en bandoulière. Ceci fait, tous deux purent sortir.

Sanjien regarda à un angle de rue si la voie était libre. Puis il fit signe à Luna. Vu le danger, ils devaient raser les murs. L'Aliskedii entra dans une première maison.

« Fye ? Les amis ?» appela Luna.

Pas de réponse. Elle renouvela son appel. Cette première habitation visitée, ils partirent pour la suivante. Luna appelait ses amis, pas trop fort pour éviter d'être entendu par les créatures ailées. Pendant ce temps, Sanjien faisait le guet, arbalète au poing.


	3. L'un dit blanc l'autre dit noir

**Nos tourteraux se retrouvent, cependant la situation n'est pas encore très claire. Qui est dans le bon camp ?**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« Vous n'allez quand même pas repartir ?! Vous n'en avez pas eu assez avec l'attaque de la dernière fois?» s'exclama Fenrir.

Fye venait de lui annoncer qu'il partait à la recherche de sa petite amie. Et les autres étaient d'accord pour l'assister. Leur hôte les regardait d'un air stupéfait. Fallait-il être fou pour oser ressortir après une attaque. Non mon cher, simplement amoureux.

« Ecoutez: cette femme est extrêmement importante pour moi. Je l'aime vous comprenez? Et je me suis juré de toujours la protéger. Si elle a besoin de moi, je ne la laisserais pas tomber.» répondit le magicien.

Fenrir soupira. Que répondre à ça? Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de Kurogane.

« Mokona vient avec vous!» lança-t-il.

« Tu reste ici. Si on doit se battre, tu vas nous gêner.» rétorqua le ninja en l'attrapant par ses longues oreilles.

« Neeee ! Mokona veut retrouver Luna. Mokona non plus ne laisse pas tomber ses amis!» répliqua le manjuu.

Kurogane le relâcha avec un soupir. La peluche blanche alla se réfugier sur l'épaule de Fye.

« Bon : je vous accompagne. Je connais tout de même le coin.» dit Fenrir.

« Bien. » répondit simplement Fye.

« Princesse ? Vous … venez aussi ? » questionna Shaolan en découvrant que Sakura paraissait les attendre.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. Shaolan aurait nettement préféré qu'elle reste à l'abri. Seulement la jeune fille ne paraissait pas vouloir changer d'avis. Tous s'armèrent, et sortirent.

« Je trouve que Fye-san a changé depuis qu'il est avec Luna.» fit remarquer Shaolan à Kurogane.

Le magicien marchait en tête avec Fenrir.

« Tu l'as dit. Il a enfin l'air naturel. Un peu gaga par moments quand il nous parle de sa copine mais bon.» répondit le ninja.

« Fye-san a en tout cas l'air prêt à tout pour la retrouver.» dit Sakura.

Shaolan approuva intérieurement. Il ne comprenait que trop bien cette attitude. Lui aussi était capable de tout pour sa princesse. Soudain, un cri strident retentit. Une créature ailée fonça droit vers eux. Fenrir arma, et lui décocha une flèche en pleine tête. La bête s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

« Ne traînons pas. Le bruit a certainement alerté ses congénères.» dit Fenrir.

Le groupe se hâta de quitter les lieux. Fye entrait dans les maisons, appelant sa bien-aimée. Les autres faisaient de même, pendant que Kurogane et Fenrir surveillaient les alentours. Fye interrogea les enfants du regard. Tous deux secouèrent la tête. Ce qui n'était pas pour calmer l'inquiétude du magicien.

Soudain, Mokona interpella Shaolan.

« Je sens l'onde d'une plume. C'est par là.» annonça-t-il en montrant une direction.

« Ca tombe mal pour une fois. » commenta l'adolescent.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de plume ?» questionna Fenrir.

« Nous sommes à la recherche de cette plume. C'est la raison de notre présence à Ermendir. C'est extrêmement important.» expliqua Shaolan.

Le fait que Fenrir aie accepté de les accompagner malgré le danger l'avait décidé à lui révéler ce détail. Leur hôte ne comprenait pas très bien.

«On n'a qu'à se séparer : le gamin ira avec Mokona et moi chercher la plume. Fye, la princesse et Fenrir chercheront Luna.» proposa Kurogane.

Shaolan acquiesça en hochant la tête. C'est ainsi que le groupe se sépara. Fye craignait par-dessous tout de retrouver le corps de Luna sans vie. Il ne le supporterait pas. Tout à coup, au détour d'une rue, il croisa justement la brune.

* * *

« Fye !» s'exclama Luna joyeusement.

« Luna !»

Tous voulurent aller l'un vers l'autre, mais ils furent arrêtés par leur hôte. Sanjien barrait la route à Luna en tendant le bras armé. Fenrir avait retenu Fye par le bras.

« Doucement. Votre amie n'est pas en bonne compagnie.» avertit Fenrir.

Sanjien pointa son arbalète sur Fenrir.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça espèce de sale traître !» siffla-t-il.

« Sanjien … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» s'enquit Luna.

Fye interrogeait également Fenrir.

« Des partisans d'Aliskera, voilà ce qu'il y a !» dit-il.

« Vos amis sont dans le camp du traître ?» demanda Sanjien.

« J'en sais rien moi ! Dites-nous au moins ce qui se passe !» répliqua Luna.

Ce fut Fye qui lui répondit:

« Ma chérie, c'est cette Aliskera qui est responsable de cette nuit interminable. C'est une créature maléfique ! »

« Quoi ? Non non, c'est un autre, un certain Jag-Ewon. Aliskera est celle qui le combat et le chasse.» corrigea Luna.

« Eh bien ils ont fait du beau boulot sur elle. Cela dit ça ne m'étonne pas : c'est leur spécialité.» reprit Fenrir.

« Tu ose nous mettre tes crimes sur le dos ? Viens donc me répéter tout ça en face !» s'écria Sanjien, furieux.

« Luna ! Viens vite avec nous tu es en danger !» lança Sakura.

« Non ma jeune amie, c'est vous qui êtes dans le mauvais camp. Cet homme est un traître, c'est à cause de lui que Jag-Ewon a pu sortir de sa prison, et que nous sommes réduit à l'état de nuisibles obligés de vivre sous terre.» répliqua Sanjien.

Luna et Fye se regardaient désespérés. Chacun tentait de persuader l'autre de le rejoindre, pensant être dans le bon camp. Hélas, leur discussion enflammée n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de l'ennemi. Les bestioles leur sautèrent dessus. Sanjien décocha une première flèche, pendant que Luna envoyait une bête bouler et percuter un mur. Fye cherchait à protéger Sakura, tout en voulant s'assurer que Luna allait bien. Il lança un couteau qui atteignit une bête à l'œil.

Sakura utilisa aussi son arbalète. Les bêtes semblaient venir toujours plus, et ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps.

« Il faut se replier ! » dirent Fenrir et Sanjien.

« Pas sans Fye/Luna !! » répondirent deux voix.

Les concernés tentèrent d'ailleurs de se rejoindre. Malheureusement, les démons ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

« Venez !» fit Sanjien en la tirant en arrière.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Je dois le rejoindre!» protesta Luna en se débattant.

« Vous allez vous faire tuer ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire, vous êtes trop importante !»

Ce rappel déstabilisa Luna, ce qui permit à l'Aliskedii de l'entraîner avec lui.

« Vous voyez ! Il l'enlève ! » dit Fenrir.

« LUNAAA ! » hurla Fye.

Mais il avait trop à faire avec les démons pour pouvoir la rejoindre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan, Kurogane et Mokona étaient arrivés à un temple en ruine, un peu en dehors de la ville. Ils s'allongèrent sur une butte. Autour du temple, des dizaines de bestioles volaient.

« On dirait qu'on est tombé sur leur nid. » constata le ninja.

« Mokona ressent la plume. Elle est à l'intérieur.» annonça le manjuu.

« J'en étais sûr. Ce qui a créé l'obscurité doit se servir de la plume de la princesse. » fit Shaolan.

« En tout cas, il nous faut un plan de bataille. Ils sont trop nombreux pour qu'on fonce tête baissée.» reprit Kurogane.

« Alors rentrons. Nous aurons sûrement besoin de l'aide de Fye, et de Luna s'ils l'ont retrouvée. »

Tous deux firent demi-tour à plat ventre, puis se relevèrent quand ils furent sûrs que l'ennemi ne pouvait les voir. Ils retournèrent à la cité d'Ermendir, et grâce à une carte fournie par Fenrir, retrouvèrent sa maison.

« Luna n'est pas avec vous.» remarqua Shaolan.

« Non. » soupira Fye.

« Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée ?» questionna Kurogane.

« Si mais … c'est plus compliqué que ça.»

Le ninja haussa un sourcil. Sakura leur raconta alors ce qui s'était passé.

« Effectivement c'est gênant. » concéda le grand brun.

« Et vous, vous avez de bonnes nouvelles de votre côté ?» interrogea Fye d'une voix lasse.

Shaolan parla de la découverte du temple. La plume de la princesse s'y trouvait bien.

« Vous parlez du temple au sud de la ville ? Je me demande ce que vous allez dire quand je vous annoncerais que c'est celui d'Aliskera.» lança Fenrir.

Fye écarquilla les yeux, puis afficha une mine désespérée. Luna était bel et bien dans le mauvais camp. Et il allait être dur de l'en tirer, car elle pensait être dans le bon.

De son côté, la brunette avait gagné la cache souterraine des Aliskedii, et des autres habitants de la ville. En chemin, Sanjien lui avait raconté la traîtrise de Fenrir. Il avait délivré Jag-Ewon de sa prison, et permit la situation dans laquelle Ermendir se trouvait. En récompense, il ne vieillissait plus. Tout le monde connaissait ce traître.

« Que va-t-il faire de mes amis ?» demanda Luna.

« Certainement pas du bien. Nous avons quelques espions qui le surveillent.» répondit Sanjien.

Luna déposa ses armes. Puis elle s'éloigna un peu à l'écart pour réfléchir à la situation. Visiblement le groupe s'était retrouvé dans deux camps opposés. Fye lui avait dit qu'Aliskera était l'ennemie, pourtant d'après ce que Luna avait constaté, il n'y avait rien de maléfique ici. La détresse des gens semblait sincère, et ils étaient réellement soulagés de la voir.

« _Les uns disent blanc les autres disent noir … j'ai confiance en Fye et les autres, seulement nous pouvons d'un côté comme de l'autre avoir été bernés. Qui dois-je croire ? _» pensait-elle en marchant.

Luna avait certes aperçu ce qui devait être la prophétie, cependant rien ne lui garantissait qu'il s'agissait bien de cela. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir un avis extérieur. La jeune femme releva la tête. Elle se retrouvait en face d'une statue représentant une femme. Aliskera. Luna en avait vu une représentation devant l'autel. La fille de l'air observa le visage de pierre. Il avait l'air pacifique.

« _Tiens y'a une frise là._»

La frise en question représentait Aliskera en plein combat contre les créatures ailées, ou contre une silhouette noire.

«_Ces mouvements … on dirait des techniques de mon pays. _» remarqua Luna.

La tenue d'Aliskera lui semblait également familière. Le pays d'Ermendir aurait-il un lien avec celui d'Aeris ? Si c'était le cas, Luna était curieuse de le connaître. La jeune femme étouffa un bâillement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très fatiguée. Aussi se décida-t-elle à aller voir Sanjien pour qu'il lui accorde un endroit où dormir. Le leader des Aliskedii la conduisit dans une pièce très petite, avec un seulement un lit, un portemanteau et une table de chevet.

Ce serait suffisant pour qu'elle se repose. La brune remercia Sanjien. Ce dernier disparut derrière le rideau servant de porte. Luna se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea sous la couverture. Elle repensa à Fye. Comment savoir quel était le bon camp ? Les paupières de Luna s'alourdirent, et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Fye s'était couché lui aussi. Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il réfléchissait tout en poussant des soupirs de temps à autre.

« Et si tu essayais de dormir ?» suggéra Kurogane.

« J'y arrive pas.» bougonna le blond.

« Alors arrête au moins de soupirer, on dirait qu'il y a un soufflet de forge dans la pièce. » reprit le ninja.

« Pfff ! Tout ça c'est facile à dire pour toi. La prunelle de mes yeux est certainement en grand danger, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire !» s'exclama Fye à haute voix.

Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, et serra la couverture. Quand il avait perdu la Luna de son monde, le magicien avait vécu un véritable enfer. Il avait même faillit mettre fin à ses jours plus d'une fois. Jamais il ne supporterait qu'il lui arrive malheur une fois de plus. Kurogane regardait dans la direction de Fye. Il ne connaissait pas le passé du blond, et comme il l'avait dit il s'en fichait.

Seule Sakura le savait. Fye le lui avait révélé une nuit.

Le ninja finit par lui tourner le dos et ferma les yeux. Ils finiraient bien par trouver une solution, mais d'ici là, ils devaient dormir.


	4. Dialogue onirique

**Je mets tout de même la siute, pour ceux qui sont intéressés. Luna a une petite discussion avec un certain esprit ... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? C'est … vide._ »

Luna regardait autour d'elle. Tout était blanc. Il n'y avait absolument rien ici. Mais où se trouvait-elle ?

« Bonjour. » entendit-elle.

Luna se retourna, pour découvrir un animal. Un tigre, blanc avec des yeux bleus et des canines lui sortant de la bouche. Le félin arborait une pierre violette ronde incrustée dans son front. Il était également de grande taille, et dégageait une impression de grande force, mais en même temps de sérénité. Pour le moment, il contemplait Luna.

« Qui … qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Aliskera. » répondit l'animal.

Il n'avait pas ouvert la gueule, pourtant la fille de l'air l'avait clairement entendu.

« Aliskera ? Mais je croyais que c'était un être humain.» remarqua Luna.

« C'est vrai. Seulement je suis capable de me transformer en tigre à dents de sabre. Cet art est hélas oublié de ton époque. »

Le tigre se releva, et Luna le vit prendre forme humaine. Aliskera était une femme de la même taille que la brune. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, et sa tête entourée par un anneau d'or avec la pierre violette au milieu. Luna reconnaissait les yeux bleus du tigre. Aliskera était vêtue avec un haut de tissu blanc recouvrant juste la poitrine, retenu par une bretelle. Ensuite, venait une jupe fendue sur les deux côtés. Luna remarqua des tatouages autour des bras et des cuisses d'Aliskera.

« Je sens que ton cœur est empli de doutes. » reprit l'esprit.

« En effet. Je suis étrangère à ce monde, et moi et mes amis nous retrouvons au cœur d'un conflit. Hélas, moi je suis chez les Aliskedii, et eux dans un autre camp. Comment savoir qui dit la vérité ?» répondit Luna.

Aliskera lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Tu dois écouter ton cœur. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sanjien tenait conseil avec quelques Aliskedii.

« Nous devons commencer à préparer le rituel. Sans Aliskera nous ne reverrons jamais la lumière du jour.» dit l'un d'eux.

« Mais la fille de l'air ne nous a pas donné son accord. Nous ne pouvons la forcer à accomplir le rituel. Et notre protectrice ne voudrait pas ça.» contredit un autre.

« Pourtant la prophétie est claire : c'est à celle qui maîtrisera l'air qu'il revient d'incarner Aliskera. » reprit un autre Aliskedii.

« Il lui revient également le droit de choisir. » intervint Sanjien.

Le chef du groupe avait les yeux clos, et le menton posé sur ses mains croisées. Il regarda ses confrères.

« Rien ne l'oblige à nous porter secours. Je sais que le temps presse, maintenant que Jag-Ewon sait que la fille de l'air est là. Il va tout tenter pour la détruire. Et ça va être d'autant plus facile qu'il peut atteindre des personnes chères à Luna. »

« Alors peut-être devrions-nous tenter de les arracher à l'emprise du traître.» suggéra quelqu'un.

« C'est en effet une possibilité. Cela pourrait également aider Luna dans sa prise de décision.» concéda Sanjien.

Il se rejeta doucement en arrière. Faire venir ici les compagnons de Luna restait la seule chose concrète qu'ils puissent faire.

« Ca ne va pas être facile de les localiser. Depuis tout ce temps, nous ne savons toujours pas où cette ordure se cache.» rappela un membre du conseil.

« Non, ses pouvoirs le dissimulent habilement. Mais nous devons tenter le coup. »

Les autres Aliskedii hochèrent la tête. Ils attendirent ensuite le verdict de leur chef.

* * *

« Que j'écoute mon cœur ? Justement il ne sait plus où il habite.» rappela Luna en croisant les bras.

« Alors je vais te révéler certaines choses qui t'aideront. Pour commencer, je vais te dire d'où je tiens ma maîtrise de l'air. Je viens du même pays que toi, le pays d'Aeris la contrée de l'air.» dit Aliskera.

Luna afficha de grandes billes. Voilà pourquoi certains détails lui avaient parus familiers. Et du coup, le fait que la prophétie mentionne quelqu'un possédant les mêmes capacités qu'Aliskera s'expliquait.

« De mon temps, la magie était associée à la maîtrise d'un élément. Cependant, seule une certaine classe y avait accès. Tu as sûrement entendu parler des Maïtesu.» continua-t-elle.

« Oui … ceux qui maîtrisent un élément à son plus haut niveau. Mais il n'y en a pratiquement plus aujourd'hui.» l'informa Luna.

« C'est bien dommage. En tout cas j'étais l'une d'entre eux. Il y a six cents ans, suite à une erreur d'incantation je me suis retrouvée à Ermendir. La cité était comme aujourd'hui en guerre contre un mage du non de Jag-Ewon. Je l'ai combattu et vaincu. Tout au long de notre vie nous nous sommes affrontés. Et même après ainsi qu'on te l'a raconté. Une fois je suis finalement arrivée à l'enfermer. Mais la nuit suivante, j'ai eu une vision du futur : Jag-Ewon allait être libéré quatre cents ans plus tard. J'ai annoncé et fait retranscrire cette vision.» raconta Aliskera.

« Sur un parchemin ou deux, j'ai vu ça. Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu dois t'incarner en moi pour t'occuper une nouvelle fois de ce Jag-Ewon.» résuma Luna.

« Exact. Comme j'ai gagné l'au-delà, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je conçois que pour toi ce ne soit pas évident à accepter. »

« En effet. Surtout que je ne compte pas rester ici. Nous sommes à recherche d'un objet particulier, éparpillé dans plusieurs mondes. Si tu t'incarne en moi, tu devra quitter Ermendir, sûrement pour de bon.» avertit Luna.

« Si nous parvenons à détruire Jag-Ewon, ça ne me dérange pas. Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes ?» demanda Aliskera.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Cependant, tes pouvoirs m'intéressent : je pourrais être d'une plus grande utilité, et mieux protéger mes proches. Mais je n'ai toujours pas la preuve que je suis dans le bon camp.» rappela Luna.

Aliskera sourit en fermant les yeux.

« Il m'est facile d'accéder à cette demande. Depuis quand l'air est-il maléfique ? Notre peuple a toujours été connu comme étant pacifique. Tu as aussi vu comment les gens d'ici vivaient. Trouve-tu qu'ils ont l'air mauvais ?» répondit Aliskera.

Luna considéra ces propos. Elle se repassa tout ce qu'elle avait vu et appris en arrivant ici. Et elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait dans le bon camp.

« Très bien. J'accepte de devenir Aliskera.» annonça-t-elle.

« C'est irréversible comme transformation. Je te laisserais les commandes, et me contenterais de te guider. Tu auras accès à ma maîtrise et ma connaissance pleine et illimitée. Sache utiliser ce don avec sagesse et dévotion.» recommanda Aliskera.

Luna hocha la tête. L'esprit lui adressa un sourire doux. Une lumière intense enveloppa alors les deux femmes. Luna se réveilla juste après. Elle repensa au dialogue qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Aliskera. La chose était irréversible.

« _J'espère ne pas commettre d'erreur. Mais de cette manière je me rendrais plus utile au groupe._» se dit-elle.

Luna avait en horreur la sensation d'être inutile. La brune aux yeux verts se leva et quitta sa chambre. Elle demanda où se trouvait Sanjien. On lui indiqua la salle du conseil.

« Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? » s'enquit Luna.

« Je l'ignore. »

Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la salle.

« Donc nous sommes d'accord : nous devons ramener les proches de Luna ici. Et prions Aliskera que ça l'aide à se décider.» disait Sanjien.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire Sanjien. Ma décision est prise.» annonça Luna en écartant brusquement le rideau.

Les Aliskedii échangèrent un regard, puis se focalisèrent sur elle.

« Et … quelle est-elle ? » interrogea le leader de l'ordre.

« Je vais devenir Aliskera. Vous pouvez l'annoncer de manière officielle.»

Le soulagement fut manifeste parmi les Aliskedii. Sanjien lui sourit, et lui demanda ce qui l'avait convaincue.

« Une petite discussion onirique avec Aliskera elle-même. Je me chargerais d'aller chercher mes proches moi-même.» répondit Luna.

« A votre convenance. Nous allons de ce pas préparer le rituel.» répondit Sanjien.

Ainsi se termina le conseil. Pendant que les membres s'attelaient à rassembler ce qu'il fallait au rituel, Sanjien annonça aux gens vivant avec eux la décision de Luna. Les gens acclamèrent la jeune femme. Pour eux, la fin du cauchemar approchait. Sanjien entraîna ensuite Luna à part.

* * *

« Il va nous falloir redoubler de précautions. Jag-Ewon sait certainement que vous êtes de retour.» lui confia-t-il.

« Vous avez un plan ? » demanda Luna.

« Nous devons déménager. Je crains une attaque, surtout pendant le rituel. Je vais demander au peuple qu'il rassemble ses affaires. »

Luna hocha la tête. Sanjien s'en alla. Luna laissa son regard errer sur la salle. Ses yeux émeraude s'arrêtèrent sur une statue d'Aliskera. Elle eut l'impression que la sculpture lui souriait. Luna sourit à son tour. Une heure plus tard, tous les habitants d'Ermendir se mirent en route, dans un réseau souterrain. Sanjien menait la marche, avec Luna à ses côtés.

Derrière, les membres du conseil, portant les accessoires du rituel. Une longue colonne humaine s'étendait ainsi dans un tunnel. Sanjien menait les gens hors de la cité.

« Où allons-nous exactement ? » demanda Luna.

« Dans une ancienne cité, la deuxième grande ville après Ermendir du vivant d'Aliskera. »

« Mais … il ne doit plus en rester grand-chose. » fit Luna en le regardant.

« Ce sera suffisant le temps nous réglions cette histoire une fois pour toutes. Jag-Ewon vaincu, nous retournerons à Ermendir, dans nos maisons.»

Ils arrivèrent à une sortie. Les gens baissèrent leurs torches et pressèrent le pas. Au bout de deux heures de marche, les ruines de la ville antique furent en vue. Les citadins se dispersèrent entre ses murs. Les Aliskedii eux, se replièrent vers un ancien temple.

« Celui d'un dieu, avant qu'Aliskera ne soit plus ou moins divinisée. C'est ici que se déroulera le rituel.» expliqua Sanjien.

« Espérons que ça ne va pas réveiller l'ancien propriétaire des lieux. » fit Luna qui observait les restes de la représentation du dieu.

« Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas lui que nous allons appeler.»

Luna décida d'aller au-dehors. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater à son arrivée, les bêtes étaient concentrées en ville. Ville où se trouvaient encore ses amis.

« Fye … »

Luna pensa qu'il n'était pas tout seul, ils pourraient se défendre en cas de besoin. De plus, son petit ami pratiquait également la magie. Il n'était pas désarmé. Cela ne calma que moyennement l'inquiétude de la brunette. Si seulement elle avait le moyen de communiquer avec lui …

« _Peut-être qu'avec l'esprit d'Aliskera ce sera possible._ » se dit-elle.

Luna avait lu que les Maïtesu de l'air étaient capables d'envoyer des messages sonores par le biais du vent. La jeune fille s'assit sur une pierre.

* * *

Dans la cité d'Ermendir, Mokona sauta sur les genoux de Fye, toujours posté comme une sentinelle près d'une fenêtre..

« Fye … tu viens manger ? » questionna le manjuu.

« Pas faim. »

« Mais il faut manger, sinon tu va tomber malade. Tu n'as pratiquement rien avalé hier. Enfin … la dernière fois.» insista l'animal.

Sans le jour, il était difficile d'avoir des repères temporels.

« C'est vraiment gentil Moko-chan, mais je t'assure je ne veux rien. » reprit Fye d'une voix morne.

A cet instant, ils entendirent le bruit d'un plateau qu'on pose. En se retournant, le magicien découvrit que Sakura venait de lui apporter son repas.

« Voilà. » dit la jeune fille.

« Oh mais … il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine, Sakura-chan ! » dit Fye gêné.

« Vous devez vous nourrir. Je ne crois pas que Luna aimerait savoir qu'on ne prends pas soin de vous.» répondit Sakura.

Fye baissa les yeux vers le plateau. Puis il attrapa les couverts et commença à manger.

« Bravo Sakura-chan ! » commenta Mokona.

La princesse lui adressa un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup Sakura. » reprit le blond, toujours gêné.

« Je vous en prie. Je suis sûre que Luna va bien. Elle sait se défendre vous savez.» reprit la jeune fille.

« Ca m'inquiète de la savoir loin de moi. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Si jamais ils lui font du mal … »

Au moins il comprenait ce que ressentait Shaolan quand sa princesse était en danger.

« Fenrir-san sait peut-être où Luna-chan est retenue. » hasarda Mokona.

« Pas faux. J'irais lui demander après manger.» résolut Fye.


	5. Incursion dans les ténèbres

** Les choses se précisent. Les uns se rapprochent des ténèbres pendant que les autres accèdent à la lumière. Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son repas terminé, Fye alla donc trouver Fenrir, accompagné de Sakura et de Mokona. L'hôte venait d'allumer un feu dans une cheminée.

« Dites-moi ... j'aurais voulu savoir : ces partisans d'Aliskera ont-ils l'intention de maltraiter Luna ? » interrogea Fye.

Fenrir cessa d'attiser les flammes, et se tourna vers le beau blond. Son expression n'était guère rassurante.

« La maltraiter ? Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. » répondit Fenrir.

Le magicien et la princesse prirent une mine inquiète.

« Que vont-ils lui faire ? » questionna Sakura.

« La sacrifier à Aliskera j'imagine. »

Fye sentit ses jambes se dérober. Il chancela, et s'écroula sur une chaise. La sacrifier ... mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette croyance barbare ? Jamais au cours de ses nombreux voyages, Fye n'avait rencontré une pratique aussi atroce. Il voyait déjà sa chère et tendre sur un autel, un homme levant un long poignard et le lui planter dans le coeur.

« Que peut-on faire pour la sauver ? » s'enquit Sakura, qui avait porté les mains à sa bouche.

Fenrir se releva.

« Pas grand-chose. Personne ne sait où ils se cachent. »

« Mais il faut la retrouver ! » s'exclama Mokona.

« Je le sais bien. Seulement ça risque de prendre du temps, et que l'on arrive trop tard. »

A ce moment-là, Shaolan arriva avec Kurogane. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt la mine décomposée de Fye.

« Vous êtes là, on vous cherchait. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Ma Luna ... ils vont la tuer ... » articula Fye.

« Hé ? » dit Kurogane.

Mokona leur relata la réponse de Fenrir quand au sort de la brune. Shaolan écarta les yeux d'un air horrifié, pendant que Kurogane paraissait prêt à bouffer quelqu'un.

« Nous venions vous dire qu'on allait retourner chercher la plume. Mais si Luna-chan est en danger de mort ... » annonça Shaolan.

Voilà qui changeait tout. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser l'une des leurs se faire tuer. Fenrir approcha d'eux.

« Dites, si j'ai bien suivi votre histoire, vous êtes ici pour récupérer une plume. Dès que vous l'aurez Luna devrait revenir vers vous non ? » dit-il.

« Oui ... » répondit Fye.

« Alors dans ce cas faites vite, ou bien vous ne reverrez plus votre amie. »

« Mais vous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas où ils pouvaient la garder. » rappela Mokona.

« Bien sûr, mais quand on la trouvera ce sera plus simple de la convaincre. Allez partons. »

Après s'être regardés, nos amis suivirent Fenrir. Fye était très inquiet : pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard. Leur hôte avait raison, une fois qu'ils auraient la plume Luna rejoindrait leur camp. S'il n'était pas trop tard. Fenrir les guida jsuqu'à la sortie de la ville. Il ne voulut pas aller plus loin.

« Je vais commencer à chercher votre amie. Je connais mieux la ville, ce sera plus rapide. » dit-il.

Shaolan acquiesça. Puis le groupe alla d'un côté pendant que Fenrir repartait dans l'autre sens. Comme la première fois, Kurogane et Shaolan s'allongèrent sur le sol. Fye et Sakura suivirent leur exemple, et rampèrent sur l'herbe.

* * *

« Tiens ? Où sont passées les bestioles ? » demanda le ninja japonais.

En effet, plus aucune de ces créatures ne tournaient autour du temple.

« Elles sont peut-être à la chasse. » hasarda Mokona.

« En tout cas ça nous arrange. Allons-y. » fit Shaolan.

Il se releva et descendit la butte. Le reste suivit, en étant toutefois sur leurs gardes. Sans la présence des bêtes, il régnait ici-bas un silence qui ne leur disait rien de bon. Le groupe approcha de ce qui avait dû être l'entrée du temple. A l'intérieur le noir, et le silence.

« Mokona, tu sens quelque chose ? » interrogea Shaolan.

« Oui, l'onde la plume est très forte. » confirma le manjuu.

Le jeune fouilla la pièce du regard. A première vue, nada. Mokona indiqua de marcher droit devant. Soudain, nos cinq amis furent soulevés du sol. Ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans des bulles vertes.

« Un piège ! » dit Fye.

« Oh bien vu dit l'aveugle ! Heureusement que t'es là ! » ironisa Kurogane.

Chacun essaya de sortir. Shaolan tenta de percer sa bulle avec son sabre.

« Inutile Shaolan-kun, c'est fait avec de la magie. » lui dit Fye.

« Exactement. » fit une voix.

Ils virent approcher une silhouette avec une torche en dessous. Lorsque celle-ci retira sa capuche, ils échappèrent un cri de surprise.

« Fenrir-san ! »

« Soi-même. »

« S'il vous plaît sortez-nous de là ! » demanda Mokona.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Vous n'êtes pas bien là où vous êtes ? » sourit Fenrir.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

« C'est vous ... vous nous avez piégés. » devina Fye en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bingo. Vous auriez dû croire votre copine. Moi ça m'arrange bien sûr, je vais pouvoir offrir un beau cadeau à mon maître. Vous possédez de puissants pouvoir tous, en particulier la gamine. »

Sakura recula dans sa bulle. Fenrir avait laissé tomber son masque de gentillesse. Fye fut un peu soulagé : au moins Luna était en sécurité avec les Aliskedii. Sauf que maintenant, c'était lui qui allait être sacrifié. On ne peut pas tout avoir. Autrefois, mourir ne lui aurait pas posé tant de problèmes. Finalement, à force de voyager avec les trois autres, Fye avait préféré vivre. Et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, il n'avait plus du tout envie de mourir.

« Espèce de salaud ! Attends un peu que je sorte de là tu va voir ! » siffla Kurogane.

« Prenez votre temps. » répliqua Fenrir.

Des cris stridents se firent entendre. Les bêtes revenaient au temple. Fenrir leur avait ordonné de s'en aller pour que nos héros tombent dans son piège. Elles envahirent le temple. Fenrir se dirigea vers le fonds du temple. Il était temps d'invoquer son maître.

* * *

L'homme lança une incantation dans une lague inconnue. Le temple trembla un instant. Puis un halo rouge jaillit d'un cercle gravé sur la pierre. Une fumée noire sortit de la pierre. Avant que Jag-Ewon lui-même ne fasse son apparition. Une haute silhouette, à l'apparence humaine mais composée de fumée. Une paire d'yeux rouges, de longs bras aux doigts griffus, sans parler de crocs qui dépassait de la bouche.

Fenrir s'inclina, et souhaita la bienvenue à son maître. Mais ce qui interpella le groupe c'était le pectoral qu'il arborait. En or, avec des rubis ... et une plume au milieu.

« Mekyo ! » fit Mokona.

« Je vous ai apporté un cadeau, maître. » annonça Fenrir en montrant d'un geste du bras les prisonniers.

Jag-Ewon leva ses yeux rouges vers les cages.

« Est-ce la fille de l'air ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix désincarnée.

L'esprit noir parlait de Sakura. Celle-ci frissonna en croisant le regard couleur de sang. Ce Jag-Ewon faisait penser à un Oni, ces monstres comme dans le monde d'Outo. Sauf que contraiment à eux il était réel, et qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un jeu.

« Non maître. Mais tous sont dotés de grands pouvoirs, surtout la fille. » répondit Fenrir en les regardant.

« J'aurais préféré la nouvelle Aliskera. » reprit Jag-Ewon.

« Mais avec leurs pouvoirs en plus, vous n'aurez aucun mal à la vaincre. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé vous les offrir. » souligna Fenrir.

« C'est une bonne idée. On a jamais trop de pouvoir pour vaincre un ennemi. » approuva Jag-Ewon.

Les futurs sacrifiés n'en menaient pas large. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de ce pétrin ? Fye se demanda s'il pouvait briser cette cage. Il sonda la magie composant ces bulles.

« _Forte mais pas autant que la mienne. Ca doit être faisable. _» se dit-il.

Il recula un peu et pointa deux doigts. Sauf que Jag-Ewon qui les surveillait compris son intention. Il fit un geste du bras. Au contact de la magie de Fye, les cages libérèrent une décharge.

« AAAAAH ! »

« N'y pensez même pas. Si l'un de vous tente quoi que ce soit pour s'évader, cela rejaillira non seulement sur lui, mais sur tous les autres. » avertit l'esprit.

Fye grogna. Ils pensaient à tout décidément. Comment diable allaient-ils pouvoir sortir de là ... il n'en savait rien. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Kurogane frapper sur les parois de la bulle. Le magicien n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter, qu'il ressentit un coup au ventre.

« Eeuuuf ... Kurorin mais arrête ça tout de suite baka ! Tu comprends pas qu'on ressent toutes les attaques portées contre les cages ? » lança le blond, une main sur l'abdomen.

A vrai dire le ninja venait juste de percuter. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Lui-même ne pourrait pas supporter ses propres coups bien longtemps.

« Princesse est-ce que ça va ? » s'exclama Shaolan.

La pauvre Sakura était pliée en deux dans sa cage. Kurogane se serait cogné : la princesse venait de ressentir le coup porté à la cage.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » fit Kurogane.

« Uuhaaa ! Kuro-tan qui s'excuse ! » dit Fye.

« Ferme-la toi ! »

Mais Fye redevint très vite sérieux. Leur situation n'avait jamais été aussi désespérée. Quoi qu'ils fassent, cela se retournerait contre eux. Et tous n'étaient pas capables d'endurer la douleur. Le mage croisa les bras. Quelle cacaterie. Shaolan semblait penser la même chose. Il cherchait désespéremment un moyen de sortir, mais là où ils étaient rien en pouvait les aider.

« _Cette fois j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la fin. Ma Luna ... j'aimerais tant te dire adieu. Voir ton visage d'ange une dernière fois. La dernière chose que je verrais. _» songea le magicien.

Il ramena ses genoux contre lui. Alors ça y était ... leur voyage s'arrêtait là. De même que leur vie. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. En observant les autres, le blond se rendit compte qu'ils pensaient la même chose que lui. Et ça les effrayait. Il y avait de quoi.

Si seulement les enfants pouvaient être sauvés. Jag-Ewon continuait de palabrer avec son serviteur. Fye soupira. Il avait beau chercher, aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit. La cage réagissait à la magie, et aux coups. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient bel et bien perdus.


	6. Aliskera

**Enfin la suite ... que ceux qui veulent ou peuvent la lise. Nos héros se sont fait capturer, et aucun moyen pour eux de se libérer. A moins que ...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Vite vite ... il lui fallait absolument retourner au temple de l'autre côté de la ville. Les informer de ce qui se passait. Rapidement, sinon ... l'homme courait à en perdre haleine, à en faire un arrêt cardiaque. Vite ... ah, la sortie de la ville. Il en aurait encore pour un moment avant de les rejoindre. Toutefois, craignant que son corps ne succombe sous l'effort, l'individu ralentit. Encore quelques mètres ... il y était. La dernière cachette des Aliskedii. Il dévoila son visage aux gardes, qui le laissèrent passer. L'homme se hâta de rentrer. Où était Sanjien ? Là-bas, avec Luna, lui répondit-on.

Il les rejoignit vite, et mit un genoux à terre. Sanjien et Luna le regardèrent, interrogatifs.

« Je reviens de mission, et les nouvelles sont alarmantes. » dit-il.

« C'est un des espions dont je vous ai parlé, indiqua Sanjien. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Fenrir a capturé les amis de la future Aliskera. Il veut les offrir en sacrifice à son maître. »

« QUOI ? » s'écria Luna.

« Les préparatifs du rituel sont finis. Allons-y immédiatement. » dit Sanjien.

Luna le suivit dans la salle du rituel. Les membres du conseil les attendaient. Leur chef leur ordonna de commencer. Des reliques d'Aliskera furent sorties. La jeune fille se changea en compagnie de deux femmes. Elle revêtit un petit haut recouvrant juste la poitrine et tenant par une seule bretelle. Ensuite venait une jupe blanche fendue haut sur les cuisses. On déposa un anneau d'or fin avec une améthyste sur la tête de Luna, et on lui passa des bracelets aux poignets et aux chevilles.

La jeune fille fut ensuite conduite devant un autel, et s'allongea dessus. Des Aliskedii allumèrent des encens et entonnèrent des chants. Sanjien s'approcha de Luna.

« Ce sera un peu douloureux. » dit-il avec un sourire de compassion.

« Ca ira. Mais faites vite : mes amis sont en grand danger. » répondit la brune.

L'Aliskedii acquiesça. Il passa de l'autre côté de l'autel, se trouvant ainsi derrière Luna. Puis il leva les bras. Luna entendit qu'il appelait Aliskera, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Un vent semblant venir de nulle part se mit à souffler. Les fumées des encens vinrent jusqu'à l'autel. Elles se mirent à former une colone creuse au-dessus de Luna. L'incantation de Sanjien prit de la vigueur, et ses confrères y joignirent leur voix.

Une lumière apparut, éclairant Luna. La brune vite ensuite une forme descendre dans la colonne de fumée. Aliskera ... la chose prit forme humaine et entra doucement dans le corps de la brune.

« HNNNN ! » s'exclama Luna.

Son corps se cambra. Elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Tous un tas d'informations et de souvenirs s'implantaient dans son cerveau. L'énergie de l'esprit ancien n'était pas simple à assimiler. Toute cette force ... c'était comme si un torrent furieux entrait soudainement en elle. Luna ressentit également des brûlures autour de ses biceps et de ses cuisses. La jeune fille suffoquait. Soudain, elle retomba inerte, bouche ouverte. Luna resta ainsi quelques minutes.

Et puis elle inspira bruyamment. Luna gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision fut d'abord floue. Une fois stabilisée, elle se redressa.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » s'enquit Sanjien.

« Bien ... c'était ... incroyable. Toute cette force, c'est fou. » répondit Luna.

Elle s'assit, et ce fut là qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de différent sur ses cuisses. Un tatouage blanc sur chacune d'elle, qui en faisait le tour. Le motif en était une bande assez fine qui faisait des boucles carrées. Luna en avait également autour des biceps. Les marques d'Aliskera. La brunette sentait la présence de l'esprit en elle. Elle leva la tête vers les Aliskesdii, qui s'inclinèrent devant elle.

« Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous, Aliskera. » dit Sanjien.

Luna acquiesça, et descendit de l'autel. La jeune fille sortit de la salle. Elle parvint ainsi à la sortie du temple. Dehors, les citadins attendaient. Tout comme les Aliskedii, ils se prosternèrent devant elle. Luna les considéra un moment. Puis elle leva la tête vers le ciel.

« Il est temps d'en finir. La nuit a par trop duré. » dit-elle.

« Grande Aliskera, nous sommes honorés de vous revoir parmi nous. Mais la situation est grave. Les amis de votre hôte ont été capturés.» fit Sanjien.

« Je sais. Nous allons nous en occuper, et détruire Jag-Ewon une fois pour toutes. Où s'est-il établi ? »

« A votre ancien temple. » fit l'espion.

A ce moment-là, Luna émit un grondement tout à fait félin. Ses yeux devirent entièrement blanc et lumineux.

« Il ne manque pas d'air ! Je vais aller l'en déloger manu militari. » dit-elle.

* * *

La brune s'élança alors à quatre pattes. Tenant à ménager son effet de surprise, elle avait préféré la voie de la terre plutôt que celle des airs. Vu les ouvertures dans le temple, ils l'auraient vue arriver de loin. Luna arriva dans le centre-ville. Elle entendit alors un cri strident. Une des bêtes attaquaient. La brune se releva, et fit face. La bête lui fonça dessus. Luna tendit une main. La rafale qui en sortit était si puissante qu'elle transperça la tête de la créature.

Le démon s'écrasa à terre. Luna exécuta un salto pour éviter d'être percutée. Elle regarda ensuite ses mains.

« Wouaho ! Ca c'était fort. »

« _Tu n'as encore rien vu. _» fit une voix en elle.

Luna sursauta. Cette voix ... ce serait ...

« Aliskera ? »

« _Oui. Nous pouvons communiquer. Je t'indiquerais ce que je perçois de cette manière. Comme je suis un esprit, ma perception et ma vision du monde sont autrement plus développées. _» lui expliqua l'ancienne maîtresse de l'air.

« Ce sera très utile j'imagine. Mais je vais avoir l'air bizarre à parler toute seule. » reprit Luna en marchant.

« _Tu peux aussi me parler par la pensée. _» continua Aliskera.

« _Tant mieux. _» lui répondit mentalement Luna.

Elle continua sa progression dans la cité déserte. Le cri de la créature avait certainement alerté ses congénères. La brune s'attendait donc à en voir surgir plusieurs à tout moment. Soudain, elle ressentit une impression bizarre. On l'attaquait c'était certain. Luna s'arrêta. Et elle eut raison. Un démon chargeait au triple galop. Luna saisit une patte qui allait pour la griffer. Opérant une rotation, la fille de l'air l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur.

Visiblement, Aliskera possédait une grande force et de bons réflexes. Ajouté à cela la capacité de détecter le danger. Mais Luna n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier sur ses nouvelles possibilités. Ses amis étaient en grave danger. La brune repartit donc sur ses quatre membres. Cette manière de se déplacer, plus rapide, devait venir du fait qu'Aliskera se transformait en félin.

« _Et moi ? Suis-je capable de le faire ? _» s'interrogea la jeune femme.

« _Bien sûr. Tu as hérité de tous mes pouvoirs dans leur pleine puissance. _» lui répondit Aliskera.

« _D'accord, mais évite de fouiller dans ma tête. _»

« _Pas de problèmes ! _»

Il y eut encore des attaques. Luna put donc constater ce qu'Aliskera entendait par pleine puissance. Sa maîtrise de l'air était bien plus puissante que celle que Luna possédait. Les vrilles d'air étaient capable de transpercer la matière. Son agilité s'en touvait également plus développée. La brune bondit sur un toit, et se mit à courir sur l'arrête du milieu, un démon à ses trousses. La jeune femme sauta soudain très haut, poussée par son élément.

Elle exécuta un salto arrière, avant de retomber sur le dos de la bête. Celle-ci émit un cri effrayé et s'écrasa au sol. Luna repartit. Elle s'envola, et percuta une autre créature. Après quoi, la brune souffla un vent glacial, qui congela l'animal des ténèbres.

« Yay ! » sourit-elle.

Au même instant elle perçut une présence derrière. Luna se baissa, et un adversaire lui passa au-dessus. La brune l'attrapa par la queue.

« _Scriiiiii _! »

Luna le fit tournoyer un instant, avant de s'en servir pour frapper les autres qui arrivaient.

« C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais si ça continue je vais m'épuiser avant d'arriver au temple. » dit-elle.

_« Dans ce cas je te suggère d'utiliser les grands __moyens_. »

Aliskera prit temporaiement le contrôle de Luna. Ses yeux s'allumèrent, et elle leva les bras. Des gros nuages apparurent, et un vent fort souffla. Tout à coup, plusieurs éclairs frappèrent les démons. Luna chassa l'orage.

« En voilà une méthode efficace ! Faudra que je m'en souvienne. »

« _Grâce à l'air tu peux créer des éclairs, mais seulement venant du ciel. Désolée d'avoir pris le contrôle sans t'avoir demandé ton avis. _» fit Aliskera.

« _Ce n'est rien. Je pense que dans un premier temps ça arrivera souvent, au moins le temps qu'on s'adapte. _»

« _Oui, après ça ira tout seul. _»

Maintenant que la voie était libre, Luna vola rapidement en direction du temple d'Aliskera. Tout comme ses amis l'avaient fait, elle se posa sur la butte.

* * *

« _Eh ben dis donc le coin est drôlement fréquenté. »_

_« Oui. On devrait les attirer à l'écart du temple. Montre-toi. »_

Luna se mit bien en vue, lança une brise accompagnée d'un _YOUHOU ! _Et en agitant les bras. Les démons la remarquèrent, et aussitôt rappliquèrent. Luna décolla. Elle nota qu'elle volait bien plus vite. La brune prit de l'altitude. La nuée de démons la suivit sans problème.

« C'est là qu'on va rire ! A la une ... à la deuze ... ET A LA TROIZE ! »

Elle tendit les mains. Les démons se prirent son attaque de plein fouet, qui les envoya direct au tapis. Luna les entendit tomber avec fracas.

« Oh mon ouïe s'est bien développée. » constata-t-elle.

« _Tu n'as pas idée. Un des sous-pouvoirs de l'air est le son. Avec lui tu peux entendre les ultrasons, les infrasons, émettre des ondes sonores ravageuses, et bien sûr entendre très loin. _»

Luna sourit. Que de bonnes choses. Mais pour l'heure elle avait autre chose à faire. Elle revint sur la butte, et décida de tester sa nouvelle ouïe. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra. Elle reconnut la voix de Fenrir, qui remuait des affaires. Luna entendit un tintement métallique. Pas bon.

« _Je n'entends pas mes amis. _» dit Luna à Aliskera.

« _Ce que tu ne peux voir ou entendre, tu peux le sentir. _»

« _Ah ? Oui ça paraît logique, l'odorat fonctionne avec l'air. _»

_Snif snif ... _Ah, l'odeur de Fye ! Elle repéra aussi celle des enfants, de Kurogane et de Mokona. Ils étaient bien entrés dans le temple.

« _Mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne sens pas d'odeur de sang, je n'entends pas non plus quelque chose qui indique qu'ils soient morts. Donc ils sont en vie. _» fit la brune.

« _On a dû les enfermer dans des cages magiques, ce qui explique que tu ne puisse pas le sentir avec tes sens. J'étais bonne magicienne dans le temps, laisse-moi essayer. _» intervint Aliskera.

Luna donna son accord. Son bras se leva ensuite tout seul. Effectivement, elle percevait bien des ondes magiques. Aliskera avait vu juste, et Luna se sentit soulagée. Ils étaient encore vivants. S'agissait de les faire sortir de là à présent. Luna marcha droit vers le temple.

A l'intérieur, Fye était mélancolique. Il paraissait avoir abandonné l'envie de se battre. Et il paraissait en être de même pour les autres, quoique Shaolan paraissait chercher ardemment une solution. Mokona avait même tenté de contacter Yuuko, la sorcière des dimensions, hélas comme l'avait signalé Jag-Ewon toute utilisation de magie rebondissait sur eux tous. Le blond soupira pour la énième fois. En bas, Fenrir avait presque finit de préparer les accessoires pour que Jag-Ewon leur dérobe leur pouvoir, et les tuent par la même occasion.

« _On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour agir quand il nous fera sortir de nos cages. Je vais en parler aux autres. _»

Le blond se mit à genoux, et appela Kurogane. Le ninja ouvrit les yeux.

« Ecoute : si ce type veut nous tuer il va bien falloir qu'il nous sorte de là. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il faudra agir. » lui dit Fye discrètement.

Kurogane sourit, et acquiesça. Le magicien se chargea de faire ensuite passer le message à Shaolan. Ce dernier approuva également. Il ne leur restait plus que ça. Chacun se prépara donc à bondir. Mais soudain, une puissante rafale souffla dans le temple. Nos héros le remarquèrent aux objets qui chutaient, et à Fenrir dont les habits et les cheveux s'agitaient.

Fye appuya les mains contre la bulle. Etait-ce Luna ? Jag-Ewon chercha l'origine de ce courant d'air. Un grondement résonna dans le temple. Le vent parut s'accentuer. Il devint une bise blanche, que Fenrir eut du mal à supporter. Quelqu'un entra dans le temple. Jag-Ewon plissa les yeux. La voilà ...


	7. La bataille du temple

**Wouh. Voilà qui faisait un bail comme qui dirait. En tout cas voilà la grande baston, premier round. Bonne lecture à ceux qui lisent et ceux qui commentent.**

* * *

La visiteuse s'arrêta, et dévisagea l'esprit noir.

« Aliskera. Je savais que tu viendrais. Je t'attendais même. » fit Jag-Ewon.

« Nous revoilà à nouveau face à face. Mais ce sera pour la dernière fois. » répondit Luna d'un ton froid.

« En effet. »

« Dis donc elle a l'air d'avoir changé ta copine. » lança Kurogane à Fye.

« C'est ce que je constate. »

Toutefois il était heureux de la revoir. Shaolan remarqua les tatouages de Luna. Tiens, que pouvaient-ils bien signifier ? Mokona laissa paraître sa joie de revoir la brunette. Mais celle-ci ne leva pas la tête, attentive aux gestes de son ennemi. Les démons grondaient, impatients de donner l'assaut.

« A l'attaque mes braves ! » s'écria Jag-Ewon,

Les bêtes sifflèrent puis d'un mouvement synchronisé, foncèrent vers Luna qui fixait toujours Jag-Ewon. Au moment où les créatures allaient l'atteindre, une énorme tornade jaillit à l'horizontale, et aspira tous les démons. Luna ouvrit la bouche et souffla. La tornade devint blanche, gelant les bêtes à l'intérieur. Puis elles furent recrachées à l'extérieur du temple.

« Tu ne sais donc pas te battre sans tes esclaves ? » lança Luna.

« RRAAAAR ! » rugit l'esprit noir.

Il fonça sur Luna. Cette dernière esquiva par un bond formidable, qui la fit atterrir sur une colonne. Elle sauta de nouveau, et riposta par une pointe qui perça un trou dans une autre colonne.

« Woah Luna-chan est super ! » clama Mokona.

« Là y'a plus de doute elle a changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait, mais c'est bon pour nous. » dit Kurogane.

« Elle n'avait pas ces tatouages avant. » fit remarquer Shaolan.

Jag-Ewon lui lança des éclairs noirs, que la brune esquiva en décollant vivement. Un arc d'air vint sectionner un bout de ruines derrière l'esprit maléfique. Luna souleva un bloc de pierre, qu'elle lui envoya.

« Ahahaha ! C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? » se moqua Jag-Ewon.

« Je te signale que t'es pas bien brillant non plus ! » rétorqua Luna, en équilibre sur une pierre.

« Bon si tu insistes. »

Il envoya une pluie de petites pierres. Luna les brisa en lançant plusieurs jets d'air. Jag-Ewon lança soudain un éclair, qui la manqua de justesse. Hélas un autre la toucha juste après.

« LUNA ! » s'exclamèrent ses amis quand elle toucha ce qui restait du plafonds.

« Roooow tu commence à m'énerver ! » répliqua Luna dont les yeux s'allumèrent.

* * *

Un autre vent souffla, mais cette fois souleva toute la poussière présente. Ce faisant elle coupait la visibilité à son ennemi. La brune se précipita et renversa son ennemi. Celui-ci la frappa. Luna se rétablit, et contre-attaqua. Soudain, Jag-Ewon arriva près de la cage de Sakura.

« Si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, je te conseille de te rendre. » dit-il.

« Princesse Sakura ! » s'exclama Shaolan.

« Cette fois je suis bien énervée ! » fit Luna.

Un cri félin sortit de sa gorge. Un instant après, un éclair frappa l'esprit noir, qui tomba. Les amis de Luna assistèrent alors à un curieux phénomène. Les cheveux de la brune commencèrent à blanchir. Sa bouche s'élargit et ses canines s'allongèrent démesurément. Ses mains devinrent des pattes, du poil blanc et des zébrures apparurent sur sa peau. Une queue poussa, et Luna retomba à quatre pattes. Elle était devenu un tigre blanc aux dents de sabre, massif et plutôt grand.

Un rugissement impressionnant résonna dans le temple. Jag-Ewon attaqua aussitôt par une foudre rouge. La pierre sur le front de Luna brilla, et un rayon blanc en sortit pour contrer les éclairs écarlates. Puis la tigresse se précipita vers son ennemi.

« _Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, ses attaques sont plus puissantes qu'avant. _» annonça Aliskera.

« _Je sais, c'est à cause de la plume qu'il a sur son pectoral. Je vais essayer de le lui arracher. _»

Elle bondit sur son ennemi, et attrapa le pectoral entre ses dents. Mais une violente décharge la parcourut. Luna tenta de tenir, mais elle fut finalement catapultée au loin, sous l'oeil inquiet de ses amis. Fenrir tenta de venir en aide à son maître, et sauta sur le dos de la tigresse. Cette dernière se cabra, furieuse. Fenrir brandit un poignard. Luna sauta alors en arrière, écrasant l'homme contre un mur. Cela lui fit lâcher le poignard.

Puis la féline bondit sur les murs, et galopa pour éviter les attaques de l'esprit noir. Ensuite elle retomba sur le sol, et fit jaillir un puissant courant d'air juste sous l'ennemi. Fenrir revint à l'attaque. Luna esquiva, puis lui planta ses terribles crocs dans le cou. Ceci fait elle rejeta le corps plus loin. Juste à temps pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque de Jag-Ewon. Ce dernier tenta de l'atteindre. D'un coup de patte, Luna le repoussa.

« _Je me demande combien de temps on va pouvoir tenir. _» s'interrogea Luna.

« _Tant qu'il aura cette plume, pas longtemps. Il va nous falloir réfléchir à une stratégie. _»

Luna dut encore esquiver. Elle utilisa alors la magie que possédait Aliskera pour l'éloigner.

« Mais ... de la magie ! D'où est-ce qu'elle la tient ? » se demanda Fye très surpris.

Luna fonça dans Jag-Ewon et le percuta brutalement. Il alla valdinguer. La tigresse se dit qu'elle devait évacuer ses amis. Les ramener chez les Aliskedii, et réfléchir au moyen d'arracher cette plume. Elle bondit en arrière pour éviter un nouvel éclair.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu commence à fatiguer ? » ironisa Jag-Ewon.

« Non, mais j'ai peur que ta vieille carcasse ne tienne pas le coup. Ca m'ennuierait que tu te bloque le dos. C'est que tu n'es plus tout jeune. » riposta Luna.

Ses amis pouffèrent de rire. Luna parlait par télépathie, et sa voix avait donc comme un écho. Jag-Ewon gronda. Il revint aussitôt à l'attaque, décidé à lui faire payer cette insolence. Le combat reprit donc. Fye redoutait que Luna se fasse blesser. Pourtant elle paraissait s'en sortir remarquablement bien.

«_ Je dois faire sortir les autres. Le combat doit s'arrêter là pour le moment. _» se dit Luna.

Elle repoussa tant bien que mal son ennemi, avant de faire apparaître une énorme tornade qui engloutit le temple. Luna en profita pour arriver jusqu'à ses amis, dont les bulles avaient été emportées par la tornade. La tigresse les stabilisa, puis les fit sortir. La tornade avait rasé le temple. Luna s'empressa de ramener ses proches vers l'endroit où se cachait les Aliskedii. Elle se posa au sol, les bulles vertes à sa suite. Sanjien vint à sa rencontre. Il remarqua que le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé.

* * *

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit-il.

« Nous avons un petit problème. » répondit le félin au yeux bleus.

Elle se tourna vers les bulles. Une lumière l'enveloppa un instant, et se répercuta sur les cages. Ces dernières disparurent.

« Aaaah ça fait du bien. » dit Mokona en bondissant.

Kurogane s'étira, pendant que Shaolan aidait Sakura à se relever. Luna approcgha de Fye, et lui lécha le visage. Ce dernier sourit, et lui caressa la tête. Elle reprit ensuite forme humaine. Puis elle serra le blond dans ses bras, soulagée de le savoir en vie.

« Je suis désolé ma puce, j'aurais dû te croire quand tu disais être avec les bonnes personnes. » dit Fye en lui rendant son étreinte avec bonheur.

« Ne t'excuse pas mon ange. J'aurais très bien pu être bernée moi aussi. » répondit Luna avec douceur.

Il se releva en même temps qu'elle. Sanjien les accueillit ensuite parmi les siens.

« On aurait dû se douter que Fenrir nous entubait. On a jamais vu personne d'autre avec lui. » dit Kurogane.

« Oui. Luna-chan, que t'es-t-il arrivé exactement ? Ces tatouages, et cette métamorphose ?» dit Shaolan.

« Ce sont les caractéristiques de mon nouveau moi. Les bandes blanches sont les marques d'Aliskera, et la métamorphose fait partie de ça. Ja vais tout vous raconter. »

Luna les conduisit vers l'autel contenant la prophétie. Elle leur narra ce que le parchemin prédisait, son rêve avec Aliskera et enfin le rituel. Aliskera s'était incarnée en elle, à jamais, et son devoir en ce monde était de chasser la nuit. A la fin de son récit, Luna se tourna vers ses amis.

« Vous savez tout. »

Ils l'avaient écouté avec une surprise croissante. Un esprit ancien et puissant avait élu domicile dans le corps de leur amie.

« Wooow c'est impressionant Luna-chan ! » commenta Mokona.

« En effet. Je commence juste à découvrir l'étendue de mes nouvelles capacités. Mais elles ne seront pas suffisantes tant que Jag-Ewon aura la plume de Sakura. » reprit Luna.

« En effet c'est problématique. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'on l'attaque à un seul. Si on s'y mets tous on pourra lui enlever la plume.» dit Shaolan.

« Aliskera peut également obtenir une autre source de pouvoir elle aussi. » intervint Sanjien.

« Laquelle ? » demanda la concernée.

« Une pierre, nommée l'Etoile Violette. Elle peut concentrer une énorme quantité d'énergie positive. »

« Dans ce cas allons la chercher. » proposa Fye.

« Cette pierre se trouve dans une forêt loin d'ici, et les légendes nous disent qu'elle est peuplée de créatures dangereuses. Rares sont ceux qui y vont et en reviennent. » avertit l'Aliskedii.

« Nous irons la chercher. Il nous faut absolument cette plume. » assura Shaolan.

« Si vous êtes déterminés ... je vous indiquerais le chemin. »

En attendant, ils pouvaient aller se restaurer. Un peu après, Fye rejoignit Luna, à l'extérieur.

* * *

« Tu va bien ? Je te sens préoccupée. » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Eh bien ... je me demandais ... ce que toi tu pensais de tout ça. Le fait que j'ai ... un esprit en moi. Tous ces changements. » répondit la brune.

« Oh. En y réfléchissant je crois que ce n'est pas si terrible. Tu as voulu te rendre utile, non seulement à nous mais pour tous ces gens. Et puis c'est un esprit pacifique que tu as accueilli. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout si c'est que tu veux savoir. » répondit le blond.

Luna parut soulagée. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, et mit la tête sur son épaule. Fye passa un bras autour des épaules de Luna. Pendant ce temps-là, Sanjien montrait sur une carte du pays où se trouvait la forêt.

« Luna Aliskera pourra vous emmener par la voie des airs. Ce sera plus rapide. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, les textes disent que l'Etoile Violette se situe au coeur de la forêt, dans le lac noir.» expliqua le leader des Aliskedii.

« Le lac noir ? » répéta Kurogane.

« Oui. Il est maudit. »

Shaolan soupira. Ben tiens le contraire l'aurait étonné. Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils n'auraient pas pu tomber dans un monde cool. Enfin. Ceci fait, Sanjien confia la carte au jeune homme. Le reste du groupe vint aux nouvelles. Shaolan leur raconta ce qu'il savait.

« Un lac maudit ? » fit Sakura d'un air inquiet.

« La routine quoi. » commenta Luna, qui tenait Fye par la taille.

« Au moins on va pouvoir agir. Je commençais à trouver qu'on ne faisait pas grand chose dans cette histoire. » dit Kurogane.

Dois-je prendre ceci comme un message personnel ? Si c'est ça, je te trouverais de quoi faire dans le prochain chapitre. Toujours est-il que Shaolan exprima son désir de partir tout de suite.

« Ne devrait-on pas prendre un peu de repos ? Une sieste ne nous ferait pas de mal. » dit Fye en caressant les cheveux de Luna.

« Hmm, vous pouvez y aller, je resterais avec Sakura. » répondit Luna.

« Bonne idée. Dans ce cas nous partons. » approuva Shaolan.

Luna qui s'était bien dépensée tout à l'heure, ne fut pas contre un peu de repos. Sakura accepta de rester avec son amie. Mokona lui, accompagna les garçons.

« J'ai un peu sommeil moi aussi. » avoua la princesse.

« Les chambres sont petites ici. Mais c'est confortable. »

Luna lui trouva une chambre. Sakura la remercia d'un sourire, et s'allongea. Luna alla dans la sienne, s'effondra sur son lit et trouva rapidement le sommeil.


	8. L'étoile violette

**Avant-dernier chapitre ! Nos héros partentn à la recherche d'une puissante source d'énergie. Mais l'endroit où elle se trouve n'est pas des plus reposants, ni l'idéal pour une promenade.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sur le chemin menant à la forêt réputée hantée, Kurogane se demandait si couper la langue de Fye influerait sur le sort dont le ninja était victime. En effet, avant de l'envoyer vers Yuuko, la princesse de son pays lui avait appliqué un Shu. En conséquence, si le ninja tuait de façon inconsidérée, sa force diminuerait. Kurogane en était donc là de ses réflexions. Fye papotait comme une pie.

« Ma Luna était vraiment géniale tout à l'heure ! Une vraie tigresse au sens propre. Elle a rabattu le caquet de ce type, en plus de lui flanquer une raclée et ... »

« Va-tu te faire foutu mage ? Même une femme est moins bavarde ! » s'exclama Kurogane.

« Ouh reste calme Kurorin ! Je n'y peux rien si Luna est fantastique. » répondit Fye avec un sourire.

« Luna était vraiment super ! Quand elle a traité jag-Ewon de vieux croulant, Mokona a beaucoup ri ! » lança le manjuu, perché sur l'épaule du magicien blond.

Fye pouffa de rire. Kurogane serra son sabre, il allait les faire taire pour de bon ces deux-là. Shaolan sourit devant la mine sinistre du grand brun. Il s'énervait vite mais n'était pas méchant.

« Nous approchons de la forêt. » constata Shaolan.

« Si une des bestioles qui se terrent là-dedans bouffe Fye, je ne serais pas venu pour rien. » lança le ninja.

« Oooh ça c'est vraiment méchant Kurotan ! Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais bien ! » geignit Fye.

« A peu près autant qu'un furoncle sur une fesse. » rétorqua kurogane avec un demi-sourire.

« Kuropon a des goûts bizarres. » commenta Mokona.

Ce qui fit rire le blond, grogner le brun et chanter les oiseaux. Néanmoins, tous se turent quand il entrèrent dans les bois. L'endroit était sinistre : une brume opaque flottait dans l'air, et les branches des arbres prenaient des formes évoquant des mains aux doigts griffus. On avait même l'impression que les troncs avaient des visages.

Mokona se serra contre Fye. Kurogane surveillait les alentours. Shaolan lui, tentait de se repérer sur la carte. Et en pleine nuit, ce n'était pas évident. Le jeune braqua sa lampe devant lui. Des chauve-souris, dérangées par la lumière, s'envolèrent en piaillant dans leur direction.

« Waaaah ! » s'écria Mokona.

« Du calme voyons, ce ne sont que des chauve-souris. » lui dit Fye.

Le manjuu blanc était tout tremblotant. Kurogane craignait que son cri n'aie alerté les occupants des lieux. Et il n'eut pas tort. Une paire d'yeux apparut, puis ce fut le tour du propriétaire de ces yeux. Un ours, et quel ours ! Dressé sur ses pattes il dépassait Kurogane de deux bonnes têtes. Shaolan remarqua cependant que la bête semblait avoir été croisée avec autre chose. Déjà, les crocs lui sortaient de la gueule, ensuite il possédait un arsenal de pics sur le dos ma foi impressionnant.

* * *

Ces pics ressemblaient davantages à des lances. L'ours leur tourna le dos, et avec sa queue leur décocha une série de pics. Nos héros bondirent pour esquiver.

« Mais c'est quoi cette bestiole ? » s'exclama Kurogane.

« Kuropyon attention ! » s'exclama Fye.

Il le poussa au moment ou le plantigrade leur décocha une nouvelle volée de pics. Hélas, un se ficha dans les habits du mage le clouant au sol. Kurogane en avait un dans sa manche et un dans la jambe du pantalon. L'ours approcha de ses proies.

« Mokona ! Envoie-moi Hien ! » s'exclama Shaolan.

« Oui ! »

Le sabre jaillit de la bouche du manjuu. Hien, le sabre créant des flammes, fut rattrapé au vol par le jeune homme. Mais l'ours baissa la tête, et deux pics vinrent clouer Shaolan à un arbre. Fye avait un mal fou à se dégager des siens. Ces saletés étaient profondément enfoncées dans le sol. Tout à coup, un poids s'abattit sur lui.

« Hngh ! »

L'ours venait de le plaquer au sol avec son énorme pattes aux griffes longues.

« Fye ! » s'exclama Mokona.

Kurogane parvint à se dégager d'un premier pic. Il aperçut l'ours sur le point de tuer le blond.

Dans son sommeil, Luna prononça le nom de son petit ami. Une douce lumière blanche l'enveloppa ensuite. Au-dessus de la forêt, des nuages s'amoncellèrent. Soudain, un gros éclair frappa l'ours. Kurogane en profita pour lancer une attaque spéciale avec son propre sabre. La lame prit une couleur verte, et percuta l'animal. Le ninja alla ensuite aider le blond à se dégager, puis fit de même avec Shaolan.

« D'où venait cet éclair ? Il n'y avait pas de tonnerre tout à l'heure. » questionna le jeune homme.

« Aucune idée, mais ça m'a bien aidé. » répondit Fye.

L'ours était mort. Il avait dû être tué par l'éclair. Au moins maintenant les hommes étaient fixés sur le genre de créatures hantant cette forêt. Ils reprirent leur chemin tant bien que mal. Un quart d'heure après, ils eurent droit à une autre joyeuseté. Un loup, de taille normale, mais capable de projeter des jets d'acide très corrosifs.

« Oups ! C'est pas passé loin ! » dit Fye après une pirouette.

« Dites ... les loups ça vit bien en meute non ? » demanda Kurogane.

« Oui pourquoi ? » lui répondit Shaolan.

« Parce que je crois que voilà le reste de la bande ! »

Une dizaine d'autres loups surgirent des buissons. Nos amis eurent fort à faire pour éviter les jets acides. Ils s'en prirent tout de même sur les vêtements, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire grimacer. Kurogane parvint à en décimer quelques uns. Si jamais un jet touchait son sabre ... c'était fini. Shaolan pensait la même chose. Les flammes de son sabre paraissait toutefois tenir les animaux en respect.

Les garçons se tenaient dos à dos, encerclés par les loups grondant. Les bêtes avaient réussies à les encercler. Les bipèdes auraient bien plus de mal à éviter leurs jets d'acide.

« Mokona a peur ! Mokona voudrait bien un autre miracle. » gémit la peluche blanche.

Il suffit de demander mon petit, je suis là pour ça. Le vent se mit à souffler avec force. Un loup se fit emporter, suivi bientôt par le reste de la meute.

* * *

« C'est une de tes capacités secrètes Mokona ? » interrogea Shaolan.

« Non, Mokona ne contrôle pas le vent. » répondit le manjuu.

« Mais une certaine brune oui. » fit Kurogane.

« Luna ? Tu es là mon ange ? » appela Fye.

Pas de réponse. Le mage réitéra son appel deux fois, mais Luna ne se manifesta pas. Ce qu'ils les intrigua davantage.

« Peut-être qu'elle est capable de nous aider à distance. Voilà qui sera utile. » dit Shaolan.

Ils n'eurent plus qu'à continuer. Comme l'avait deviné le plus jeune du trio, Luna intervenait à distance, dans son sommeil. Elle leur épargna ainsi d'être gravement blessés ou même tués. Kurogane en était à moitié satisfait : il aimait se battre, et leur amie leur sauvait la peau. Par contre ... Fye ne manquait pas de remercier sa chère et tendre avec force gagatisme. Ce qui agaçait grandement le brun.

Enfin, après bien des émotions, le trio parvint au coeur de la forêt au bord du lac. L'eau en était si opaque que la lumière ne passait pas à travers. Selon les dire de Sanjien l'étoile dont aurait besoin Luna se trouvait au fond. Mais comment la trouver si l'on y voyait rien ? En plus, le lac était paraît-il maudit. Vu ce qu'il y avait sur terre, ça devait être gai là-dessous.

« J'y vais. » décida tout de même Shaolan.

Sans attendre la réponse des adultes, il plongea dans l'eau sombre. Elle était gelée. Et il y faisait noir comme dans un four. Shaolan tenta tout de même de percer les ténèbres avec sa lampe. Tout à coup, il accrocha quelque chose ... et poussa un cri. Un cadavre humain. Ses yeux morts étaient tournés vers le jeune homme. Et ... il n'y en avait pas qu'un. D'autre corps, humains et animaux approchaient. Ils semblaient tous converger vers Shaolan.

Le jeune homme les vit même tendre mains ou pattes vers lui. Ils voulaient l'attraper ... le noyer, pour qu'il devienne l'un des leurs. Shaolan décida de plonger. Il devait atteindre l'Etoile Violette avant que ces carcasses ne le capturent. Le brun aperçut soudain un éclat. La voilà. Shaolan accéléra la nage. Il tendit la main. Il la tenait presque. Pourvu qu'il aie assez d'air. Mais alors que le garçon allait saisir l'améthyste étoilée, il se sentit lui-même saisi. Vous suivez ?

On lui tenait les bras et les jambes. Il fut tiré en arrière. Shaolan se débattit. Il lui fallait cette étoile pour récupérer la plume de sa princesse. L'adolescent avait juré qu'il les ramènerait toutes.

« _Lâchez-moi ! Je ne deviendrais pas l'un des vôtres ! _»

Ils le tenaient bien ces saletés. La réserve d'oxygène du jeune allait bientôt s'épuiser. Soudain, des éclats de lumière apparurent. Shaolan vit un tigre blanc, le même dont Luna avait pris la forme, s'approcher de lui. La prise des cadavres se desserra. Ils finirent par le lâcher quand l'animal se mit à les attaquer. Shaolan en profita pour attraper l'Etoile Violette. Mais il manquait d'air ... il allait s'évanouir. Heureusement, le tigre à dents de sabre vint une nouvelle fois à son secours. Passant sous lui, il l'emporta sur son dos. Shaolan remarqua qu'il pouvait s'arrocher à sa fourrure. Le félin remonta très vite à la surface.

Depuis la rive, Fye et Kurogane virent d'ailleurs la lumière émanant de l'animal percer. Puis le tigre surgit de l'eau, sous leurs yeux stupéfaits. Portant Shaolan sur le dos il atterrit souplement sur l'herbe. Son passager s'était couché sur son dos, respirant l'air avidement.

« Shaolan-kun ! » fit Mokona.

Fye et Kurogane l'aidèrent à descendre. Le tigre se mit face à eux. Shaolan leva la tête et lui sourit.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il.

La bête inclina la tête. Puis elle décolla. Une tornade tomba alors sur nos amis, et les emporta.

« Kyyyaaaaaaa ! » s'exclama Mokona.

Kurogane tâcha de repérer le tigre. A sa lumière, il devina qu'il était en dehors de la tornade. Les quatre compères furent baladés jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville qu'ils avaient quittés. Là, ils atterirent en douceur. Le tigre se posa après eux, et sans leur accorder la moindre attention entra dans le temple.

* * *

« Luna ! Attends ! » l'appela Fye.

Il suivit le félin. Ce dernier passa près des gens qui le regardaient un peu étonnés. D'où venait cet animal lumineux ? Mais quand il se dirigea vers la chambre de Luna, ils eurent des sourires entendus.

« Luna, c'est moi ma chérie ! » reprit Fye.

Il passa le rideau fermant la pièce. C'est alors qu'il découvrit que Luna était allongée sur le lit. Le tigre alla s'asseoir devant elle. Puis il s'éclaira, et devint un rayon qui entra dans le corps de la brune par le ventre. Alors ... le tigre n'était donc qu'une projection astrale ? Le blond se gratta un instant la tête.

Il approcha ensuite du lit. Luna s'était mise sur la couverture. Fye lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention dans le temple tout à l'heure, mais sa tenue était diablement excitante. Elle laissait voir toutes les formes de la jeune femme. Fye s'assit au bord du lit. Il leva une main hésitante. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la joue de Luna, puis ses lèvres et descendit dans le cou. Le blond frissona quand ses doigts se promenèrent sur son buste.

Il dessina le contour de sa poitrine, avant de s'aventurer sur le ventre. Luna gémit dans son sommeil. Fye retira vivement sa main. Qui sait comment elle pouvait réagir si elle s'apercevait de ce qu'il faisait. Le magicien savait qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter les frais, il avait besoin de sommeil. Seulement ... sa bien-aimée l'attirait comme un aimant. Sentir sa peau sous ses doigts était bien trop tentant, et trop agréable.

Aussi reprit son exploration tactile. Il passa sur les jambes. La plus exposée, l'autre ensuite. Fye remonta vers le ventre. La brune ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là. Elle découvrit son petit ami, qui affichait un air d'écolier prit en faute. Luna sentit également ses doigts sur son ventre. Mais elle n'en fut pas contrariée.

« Fye .. tu es rentré. » sourit-elle.

« Oui. Mais tu ne t'en est pas aperçue ? C'est pourtant toi qui nous a ramené. » répondit le blondinet.

Luna se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne se rappelait pas de ça. Et puis .. une image lui revint en mémoire.

« C'était pas un rêve. »

« _Non, une projection astrale. Tu peux communiquer avec tes proches par le rêve. _»lui expliqua Aliskera.

« Ah d'accord ! C'est pratique ça. »

« A qui parle-tu mon ange ? » interrogea Fye.

« Oh pardon trésor. Comme j'ai accueilli l'esprit d'Aliskera en moi, je peux parler avec elle. » expliqua Luna.

Fye acquiesça. La brune demanda à voir l'Etoile Violette. Fye la conduisit auprès de Shaolan. Ce dernier venait de remettre le joyau à Sanjien, lequel était monté sur une estrade. Tout les habitants d'Ermendir se rassemblèrent devant lui. Sanjien brandit l'Etoile Violette au-dessus de lui.

« Peuple d'Ermendir ! Aliskera notre protectrice est enfin de retour parmi nous. Mais pour vaincre son ennemi elle a besoin de nous. Offrons-lui notre espoir et notre courage ! »

Tous fermèrent alors les yeux. Quelques secondes après l'étoile se mit à scintiller, envoyant des rayons sur chaque personne. Sanjien ouvrit les yeux et regarda les amis de Luna.

« Vous aussi vous pouvez le faire. Faites comme nous. » dit-il.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard. Sakura arriva à ce moment-là, encore un peu endormie.

* * *

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant l'étrange cérémonie.

« Les gens offrent leur espoir et leur courage à Luna, et c'est l'Etoile Violette qui les récolte ! Mokona sent une grande force qui grandit. » expliqua le manjuu en atterrisant sur l'épaule de la princesse.

« Je veux bien faire la même chose. » déclara Sakura.

« Il suffit de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. » précisa Fye.

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'assemblée et ferma les yeux. La seconde d'après, un rayon de l'étoile le toucha.

« _Luna ... je t'offre mon courage, mon espoir et tout mon amour. _» pensa-t-il.

Sakura ferma les yeux à son tour, et fut également touchée par l'améthyste. Shaolan se décida à faire pareil, de même que Mokona et enfin Kurogane. Une dizaine de minutes après, l'Etoile Violette s'auréola de lumière et s'éleva doucement des mains de Sanjien. Luna tendit les mains, et le joyau vint s'y loger sous le regard de tous.

« Je vous remercie de ce grand présent que vous venez de me faire. Je vous ferais honneur en vous débarrassant une fois pour toutes de la noirceur. » dit-elle.

Elle passa l'Etoile Violette autour du cou, et son aura se diffusa à la brunette.

« Il est temps. » reprit-elle.

« Permettez que l'on vous accompagne, au moins jusqu'au temple. » demanda Sanjien.

« Entendu. Allons-y. » acquiesça Luna.


	9. Que la lumière soit

**Enfin la fin. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le cortège sortit du temple, traversa la cité antique et marcha vers la ville. Luna et ses amis étaient en tête. Sanjien avançait à côté de la brune.

« On risque de se faire attaquer à nouveau par les bêtes. » dit Sakura.

« M'en suis occupée en allant vous chercher. Une bonne partie a été éliminée. Nous devrions être tranquilles. » répondit Luna.

Ils traversaient à présent la ville d'Ermendir, toujours aussi triste. Comme l'avait pensé Luna, aucun des démons de Jag-Ewon ne pointa le bout de son museau. Aussi le cortège put-il continuer son chemin.

« Comment compte-tu t'y prendre pour vaincre Jag-Ewon cette fois ? » interrogea Fye.

« Je verrais en temps voulu. » fit Luna.

« Quoi ? Tu compte foncée tête baissée ? »

« Je dirais plutôt dans le tas. » répondit tranquillement la brunette.

« De toute façon le temple a été rasé, il nous verra arriver. Et il se tient forcément sur ses gardes après le premier affrontement. » dit Kurogane.

Fye n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Mais le ninja avait raison : Luna n'aurait pas beaucoup de choix.

« Je combattrais à tes côtés. Nous aurons davantage de chances de récupérer la plume. » dit Shaolan à la fille de l'air.

« Navrée mais c'est non. Vous quatre resterez hors du champ de bataille. » répondit Luna.

« Tu plaisante j'espère ? » lança Kurogane.

« Du tout. Les forces que nous allons utiliser vont certainement ricocher, et vous ne vous en remettriez pas. »

« Mais je dois ... » protesta Shaolan.

« Me faire confiance. Je récupèrerais la plume, sois rassuré sur ce point. » coupa Luna.

« Moi je crois en toi Luna-chan.» annonça Sakura.

« Mokona aussi ! »

Luna leur adressa un sourire et un remerciement. Puis le silence s'installa. Ils y étaient presque. Sanjien stoppa la marche. Le peuple resterait hors de portée du combat. Le leader des Aliskedii regarda Luna. Cette dernière hocha la tête et avança. Fye tendit la main, comme s'il voulait la retenir. Luna se mit à courir vers le temple. En utilisant l'air pour la propulser, elle atteignit une vitesse étonnament élevée. Jag-Ewon la vit arriver. Luna bondit dans les airs, et lança une première attaque.

* * *

L'esprit noir esquiva, et répliqua. Luna cabriola pour éviter les éclairs. Elle souleva des pierres et les envoya sur son ennemi.

« A quoi tu joue avec tes gravillons ? » ironisa Jag-Ewon.

« Je m'amuse à voir combien de temps tu va tenir avec de te casser le col du fémur ! » rétorqua Luna en pirouettant.

Les deux combattants rivalisaient d'agilité et de vitesse pour atteindre l'autre. Les attaques prenaient de l'ampleur. Soudain, Jag-Ewon remarqua ce que son ennemie portait autour du cou.

« Maudite ... tu l'as récupérée ... »

Il lança un tourbillon d'éclairs rouges, que la brune bloqua grâce à l'Etoile Violette.

« Oui je l'ai récupérée ! Et ce qu'elle contient va mettre fin à ton existence spectrale. » reprit Luna.

Ce fut à son tour de lancer un rayon blanc.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! _Animalus Inferno ! _»

Quatre bêtes jaillirent du corps gazeux de Jag-Ewon. Des chiens à trois têtes, avec un long cou souple.

« Il connaît la magie noire ! » s'exclama Fye.

« Bien sûr puisque c'était un sorcier noir. » dit Sanjien.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. La maîtrise de l'air suffirait-elle face à cela ? Il reporta son attention vers le lieu du combat. Luna se démenait pour ne pas se faire mordre. Avec leur cou long comme celui d'une girafe, les chiens de l'enfer pouvaient l'atteindre à distance. La brune envoya un premier arc d'air qui sectionna les trois têtes d'un des chiens. Un autre s'en fit geler une, et le troisième vint s'abattre sur son congénère après un vol plané règlementaire.

Luna décida alors d'utiliser une variante de l'air : le son. Le cri qu'elle poussa incommoda fortement les cerbères. Les gens dehors durent même se boucher les oreilles. Les chiens couinèrent et chancelèrent. Les ondes sonores atteignirent un pic tel que leurs têtes explosèrent. Luna avait toutefois dirigé les ondes pour qu'elles ne touchent pas les spectateurs. La brune repartit ensuite à l'assaut. Jag-Ewon utilisait la force de la plume de Sakura pour détruire son ennemie.

Force contrée par l'énergie combinée de l'Etoile Violette et d'Aliskera. Les forces magiques se percutaient, et des rayons étaient projetés alentour. Shaolan comprit ce que Luna avait voulu dire : si quelqu'un se trouvait à proximité, il se ferait certainement toucher. Une explosion le ramena sur terre. Les duellistes en venaient à se lancer des boules d'énergie. Puis quand ils s'en lassèrent ils se percuèrent violemment. L'onde de choc qui en résulta renversa une bonne partie des gens massés.

« Ils ne plaisantent pas ! » dit Kurogane en se redressant.

Luna prit son envol, suivit par Jag-Ewon. Tout deux se rentraient brutalement dedans, esquivaient, pirouettaient ... sans vraiment de résultats. Luna tentait de déstabiliser Jag-Ewon en se servant de son pouvoir. Lui lançait des attaques de magie noire, notamment en faisant apparaître diverses créatures.

* * *

« _Je dois trouver un moyen de le surprendre. Sans quoi on n'en finira jamais. _» pensa-t-elle.

Elle piqua en vrille. Jusque-là, l'esprit noir ne laissait pas déconcerter par les brusques courants d'air. Les ondes sonores n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effet, pas plus que le vent glacial.

« _Il ne me reste qu'une alternative. Je voudrais bien voir s'il arrive à y résister. _» songea la brune.

Ses yeux prirent leur éclat blanc. Elle balança une forte tornade qui envoya balader Jag-Ewon.

« Tsss ! C'est décevant ! J'attendais mieux de la grande Aliskera ! » se moqua-t-il.

« J'y arrive ! » répondit Luna avec un sourire sadique.

Elle leva les bras et les baissa. Un gros éclair frappa Jag-Ewon qui hurla. Luna enchaîna aussitôt avec l'Etoile Violette. Déchargeant la puissance maximale de l'objet, elle emprisonna Jag-Ewon dedans. Déjà affaibli par l'éclair, il ne pourrait pas y résister. Luna ajouta sa propre force. La lumière devint aveuglante. Une violente explosion rompit la quiétude des environs. Quand Fye et les autres regardèrent, il n'y avait plus personne.

« Luna ... où est-elle ? » demanda le mage avec inquiétude.

« Là en bas ! » s'exclama Mokona en pointant une patte.

La brune s'était posée sur le sol. Shaolan remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose de brillant. La plume certainement. En même temps que le magicien, il se mit à courir vers elle. Luna leva les mains au ciel, brandissant la plume. Un halo blanc monta jusqu'au ciel. Petit à petit, le jour se leva.

« La lumière ! La lumière ! » s'exclama-t-on.

« Ouh ça fait un peu mal aux yeux. » constata Sanjien avec un sourire.

Il mit un bras en visière. Luna baissa les bras. Elle vacilla, et tomba en avant. Fye la rattrapa juste à temps. Il la souleva dans ses bras. Shaolan prit doucement la plume que Luna tenait encore.

« Chérie ? » appela Fye.

« Tout va bien Fye-san. Je crois que le combat l'a simplement épuisée. » dit Shaolan en examinant la brunette.

Fye sourit, et revint vers ses amis. Les gens chantaient et dansaient, laissant exploser leur joie. Shaolan tendit la plume vers la princesse. Elle entra dans son buste, provoquant comme à chaque fois l'évanouissement de la jeune fille.

« Cette fois je vous invite chez moi. Elles pourront se reposer. » annonça Sanjien.

L'Aliskedii les mena dans son ancienne maison. Ca sentait le refermé. Il courut dans toutes les pièces pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Fye déposa Luna dans un lit, et Shaolan plaça Sakura juste à côté. Mokona sauta sur le lit, et se plaça entre les filles.

* * *

« Que fait-on de l'Etoile Violette ? » questionna la peluche.

« Elle appartient à Aliskera. Donc ce sera à elle de décider ce qu'elle en fera une fois éveillée. » répondit Sanjien.

Fye décida de rester au chevet de sa petite amie. Il s'assit par terre, dos au lit.

« Alors Kurorin, pas trop déçu de ne pas t'être battu ? » questionna le blond avec son sempiternel sourire.

Shaolan s'installa pour sa part sur le bord du lit.

« Peuh ! » répondit le ninja.

« En tout cas Luna a été super ! On a récupéré la plume, et on a sauvé un monde ! » dit Mokona.

Fye se tourna, prit la main de la brune et y déposa un baiser. Shaolan demanda à Mokona s'il y avait une autre plume dans ce monde. Le manjuu se concentra un moment, puis secoua la tête. Bien. Ils allaient pouvoir partir pour un nouveau monde.

Une heure plus tard, Luna se réveilla la première.

« Hé ! Comment te sens-tu ma puce ? » demanda doucement Fye.

« Ca va. Le matin est enfin levé à ce que je vois. » répondit la brune en remarquant les rayons de soleil.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir récupéré la plume, Luna. » fit Shaolan.

« De rien, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir piqué ton rôle ? » lança Luna avec amusement.

« Pas du tout. » sourit le jeune.

Sanjien fit son apparition, apportant un plateau de nourriture. Pile au moment où Sakura ouvrait à son tour les yeux. Elle remercia l'Aliskedii.

« Je vous en prie ce n'est rien. »

Luna partagea une brioche avec Fye et en donna un bout à Mokona. Le magicien blond posa sa joue contre les jambes de sa bien-aimée. Luna en profita pour promener ses doigts dans la crinière blonde.

* * *

« Au fait, tu va faire quoi de ce truc violet ? » questionna Kurogane entre deux bouchées.

« Je vais le laisser ici. Ca devrait être une protection suffisante pour Ermendir. » répondit Luna.

« Aliskera sait-elle que tu dois partir ? » demanda Fye.

« Oui je lui ai dit. Ca ne la gène pas. »

« Mokona sent une grande force en Luna-chan. L'esprit d'Aliskera doit être puissant. » fit le manjuu.

« En effet. Moi-même je sens son énergie dans tout mon être, c'est impressionnant. » ajouta la brune aux yeux verts.

« C'est toujours ça de pris. On aura besoin de toute la force qu'on pourra pour ramener les plumes. » dit Shaolan.

Le reste du groupe hocha la tête. Un peu après leur petit repas, ils allèrent trouver le leader des Aliskedii pour l'informer de leur départ.

« Vous devez vraiment partir ? » demanda-t-il à Luna.

« Oui, mes amis ont besoin de moi. Maintenant que Jag-Ewon n'est plus vous devriez être tranquilles. Je vais quand même vous laisser ceci. » répondit Luna.

Elle ôta l'Etoile Violette de son cou, et la remit à Sanjien. Ce dernier s'inclina devant elle.

« Nous en prendrons grand soin. Nos remerciements les plus profonds vous accompagnent, Luna Aliskera. » dit-il.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. » sourit la brune.

Il était l'heure de partir. Luna se serra contre Fye, qui déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Les habitants d'Ermendir, occupés à repeupler leur cité, vinrent tout de même assister au départ du groupe. Mokona se mit à briller comme une guirlande, et s'éleva dans les airs.

« Mokona Modoki ne peut plus attendre ! Kaaa-puuuuu ! »

Deux grandes ailes blanches apparurent. Un halo de couleur enveloppa le groupe. Les gens agitèrent le bras, souhaitant bonne chance aux voyageurs. Ceux-ci furent totalement enveloppés par les couleurs, puis absorbés par Mokona.

« Taaan ! » dit celui-ci avant de disparaître.

Quelques instants plus tard, le manjuu les déposait dans un nouveau monde.


End file.
